


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Zoom

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Zoom (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus hear a lot about the hero called Captain Zoom, and to their surprise, he is currently holding try-outs to be in his next Zenith Team after decades of fading into the background, and he needs their help to stop a nefarious foe known as Concussion, who is actually the evil brother of Captain Zoom.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was in front of her house as she was selling some stuff with her parents.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't sell those!" Bud cried out to his wife as she had a box filled with old comic books which had the superhero Captain Zoom with his team known as The Zenith Team.

"Bud, they're old, and no one's even heard of Captain Zoom in decades." Michelle told her husband.

"But they're still valuable!" Bud cried.

Michelle sighed and looked aggravated with her husband.

"Captain Zoom?" Cherry asked. "You mean that superhero that Daddy used to like as a kid?"

"He insists on keeping them..." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Because they're valuable!" Bud told her.

Michelle sighed and soon gave the box back to her childish husband.

"Yay!" Bud beamed as he took the box back and ran inside. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your father can be so childish sometimes." Michelle told Cherry with an eye roll.

"I believe it..." Cherry muttered in agreement.

"Oh, you kids these days," Bud sighed. "You'll never know a true hero like Captain Zoom... Unlike your flashy Superman and Batman."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BATMAN?!" Cherry suddenly got angry before she took a breath. "Oh, sorry, Daddy..."

"Bud, you know that Cherry is a big fan of Batman." Michelle said.

"I oughta tell Atticus about what he just said about Superman too!" Cherry warned both her parents.

"No, please, don't!" Bud begged.

"Stop it, both of you!" Michelle scolded before smirking. "Besides, Supergirl is the best superhero."

"You realize she's not as experienced as the other heroes, right?" Cherry asked.

"Just stating the facts." Cherry smirked.

Michelle still looked in deadpan before looking up. "Oh, here comes your friend."

Cherry looked over as Atticus walked down the street.

"Hey, you guys got anything good?" Atticus asked.

"We had Captain Zoom comics..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"That's interesting." Atticus said.

"So, how was training with WordGirl?" Cherry asked.

"It went great, and she'll be here in ten seconds." Atticus said.

"As Becky?" Cherry whispered to Atticus so her parents wouldn't hear.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"All right..." Cherry said.

Soon enough, Becky Botsford AKA WordGirl soon appeared.

"Hi, Cherry." Becky smiled.

"Hey, Becky." Cherry replied.

"Your city sure is nice." Becky said.

"Thanks," Cherry replied. "Just selling some old junk for Mom and Dad."

"CAPTAIN ZOOM IS NOT JUNK!" Bud called out.

"I'M NOT EVEN TALKING ABOUT CAPTAIN ZOOM!" Cherry called back.

"Oh... NEVER MIND THEN!" Bud replied.

"Ugh..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Becky asked.

"Oh, just Daddy living in the past again," Cherry replied. "Mom tried to sell his old Captain Zoom comic books, and he refused."

"Captain Zoom?" Becky asked.

"According to Dad, he's the best superhero in the world." Cherry smirked.

"That's because he was." A familiar strong voice said from the air.

Cherry, Atticus, and Becky soon looked up and all around before looking up in the air, and saw a familiar Man of Steel. He then landed right in front of them which made Cherry fall from the strong landing, but Becky and Atticus stood still due to how strong they were.

"Superman, what're you doing here?" Atticus smiled to his superhero idol.

"And please tell us it's nothing serious." Cherry added as she got up.

"Well, Atticus, it feels coincidental, but I feel like you might be able to please Captain Zoom." Superman said.

"Oh, yeah?" Atticus replied. "How so?"

"He's looking for new members of the Zenith to help save the world, and he will be like a mentor," Superman explained. "He's looking for the right kids for the job."

"After all these years, he's now wanting to look for new members?" Atticus asked.

"That's what my Intel tells me..." Superman nodded before looking to Becky. "Is this the missing Lexiconite?"

"Who, me?" Becky smiled nervously. "How could I be from Planet Lexicon? I'm a normal human being and not an extraterrestrial."

"Let's go talk somewhere in private." Atticus suggested.

"People aren't allowed in my room." Cherry reminded.

"Just this once?" Becky asked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes before she suddenly had an idea. "Oh, I know!"

Suddenly, they were all in a room filled with several doors, but it wasn't active since no one was asleep.

"Uh, what is this place?" Becky asked.

"This is the Dream Realm," Cherry replied. "I come here at night as Princess Luna's student."

"Nice." Atticus said.

"All right, Superman, what's up?" Becky asked the Man of Steel.

"I recognize you as a Lexiconite." Superman told her.

Becky sighed. "What gave it away?"

Superman soon showed her a book all about her race.

"Oh... Heh..." Becky smiled nervously.

"Your origin is a lot like mine," Superman replied. "You were just an innocent child on the Planet Lexicon until you accidentally boarded on a spacecraft with Captain Huggyface, and then crash landed on Earth."

"That's right," Becky nodded. "So then, are we going to get to meet Captain Zoom?"

"Yes," Superman replied. "I thought maybe I could take you there to try to become his new Zenith team members."

"Sounds great." Atticus smiled.

Cherry looked a little left out.

"Uh, could Cherry come watch me try out?" Atticus asked. "For support?"

"Well, I suppose that would be all right, after all, she is close with Batman." Superman replied.

They soon woke up back to her room.

"Thanks, Atticus." Cherry said as she leaned over him with magic marker.

Atticus grabbed her wrist before she could mark him.

"Let go!" Cherry winced.

Atticus soon let her go before getting up. Cherry rubbed her wrist and soon put the marker away.

"Did we just go to sleep?" Becky asked out of confusion.

"Yep." Cherry said as Superman got up.

Superman yawned and stretched.

"Captain Zoom..." Cherry said. "Boy, is Dad gonna be more jealous than that time we went to Comic Con and met Owen Garrison."

"So, should we go now?" Atticus asked.

"Fine by me." Superman nodded.

"Don't break through-!" Cherry yelped.

Superman soon crashed through the ceiling as he flew off to meet the others outside.

"The ceiling..." Cherry groaned. "Don't superheroes know what a door is?"

"Most of us just like to fly." Atticus said.

"Show-offs..." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... Interesting how Batman doesn't fly, and yet he has wings..." Atticus smirked.

"Are you trying to say that Superman is better than Batman?" Cherry glared in warning. "Because that is an awful lie!"

They soon left the house.

"Captain Zoom!" Bud beamed like a child.

Michelle rolled her eyes to her husband as everyone then left with Superman, and where they all went to where the try-outs were.

"I'm a little nervous..." Atticus said to Cherry. "I wanted you to come for luck."

"Surprised you chose me and not your girlfriend." Cherry teased.

"She's spending some time with Timber and Gloriosa." Atticus said.

"I know, but still." Cherry replied.

"Well, I've known you for a long time..." Atticus said. "Just try not to embarrass me."

"No promises." Cherry said.

Atticus hummed with a small smirk.

"This is it." Superman told them.

"Area 51?" Becky asked. "But... I thought it was a myth."

"Nope, it's real." Superman said.

"Will we be okay here?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry, Becky," Superman soothed the fellow alien superhero. "No one will hurt you here."

Becky smiled to him as they went inside.

There were other kids who were in line for the try-outs while there was a casually dressed man with a couple of doctors in glasses and lab coats.

'This should be interesting.' Cherry thought to herself.

A girl came first and she seemed to blink her eyes rapidly.

"What is this?" The casual man muttered. "She's blinking fast."

"She was better in the audition." A woman told him.

"I am a little cooler." Another man muttered.

'Boring.' Cherry thought to herself.

A bad boy soon walked up, chewing some gum.

"Oh, dude..." The casual man greeted, trying to sound cool.

The boy soon turned invisible before their very eyes.

'Cool.' Becky thought to herself.

"Now you see him, now you don't," Zoom smirked. "How ya doin'?"

The boy shrugged before walking off.

Another boy came next and soon ate a piece of paper, and then put a pen in his mouth and shot spitballs out to the casual man's face.

"Yuck." Cherry cringed.

"Pass the hand sanitizer, please." The casual man grumbled.

The next kid was a little girl who sang the alphabet.

"Stop that!" The casual man glared. "You're singing the alphabet. T-That's not a power... And your voice is average, it's not super."

"It is to super!" The little girl glared back and soon lifted the judge's table and tossed it against the wall, shattering it.

"Whoa, that is impressive." Becky said.

"Get another table in here, please, right away." The other man told an assistant.

Next was a girl who had telekinesis and she soon summoned a glass before shattering it at the wall. "I see things..." she then told the judges.

"Do you see dead people?" Cherry asked, quoting The Sixth Sense.

"I see you suffer from a massive inferiority complex." The girl scoffed to her.

"I try to hide that so well." Cherry muttered.

Atticus patted Cherry on the head.

"I'm Jupiter: The Gas Giant." Another boy said.

The others then stopped him as they didn't want to see what sort of power that he could possibly possess, but it was too late, he soon did his power which was a super fart.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained. "Why me? WHY ME?!"

"Oh, man, and I thought Dr. Two-Brains's lair smelled cheesy." Becky groaned.

Next was a rather chubby boy.

"Is he doing it or is he just naturally that chubby?" The rather slobby casual man wondered, but his comment would not go unnoticed.

"I think he heard you." Cherry said nervously.

The boy soon removed a sock and shoe which showed a large balloon-like foot. He then grew his head in size.

"It's so cool!" The woman approved.

"Sure is." Superman nodded.

Next was a boy who soon made a super booger from his nose. Everybody just thought that was gross and not just the girls. The snot bubble even exploded on certain others.

"Hey, Atticus, you're next." Cherry pointed out.

Atticus nodded before doing his try-out. Superman smiled proudly as he was excited for Atticus. Atticus rolled up his sleeves and soon zipped outside which made Zoom and the others look puzzled before they yelled out and he lifted the building with one hand.

"Show-off." Cherry smirked.

Atticus then put the building back down and zipped right back inside.

"Super-Speed and Super-Strength?" The casual guy asked as he felt impressed.

Atticus soon flew in the air before using his super-breath.

"Super-breath too, huh?" The casual man asked, and the doctors also looked amazed.

Atticus soon showed the rest of his powers. The casual man who was the usual judge for this smiled and stamped Approval all over Atticus's personal file. Cherry lightly clapped while Becky and Superman cheered and hollered excitedly for Atticus.

"Alright, next!" The sloppy man called out.

"Oh, I guess that's me..." Becky said as she went to take a turn. "So weird to do this without being WordGirl."

"You're that girl who wins the annual Vocab Bee every year in Fair City." The casual man recognized Becky.

"Um, yes..." Becky replied. "But... Don't tell anyone, but I'm also actually..." she then touched her collar and soon transformed into her superhero outfit. "WORDGIRL!"

"No way!" The woman smiled.

Becky smiled back sheepishly as WordGirl. The kids were of course amazed that they got to see WordGirl's secret identity, but of course, they would not tell anyone else about it. Becky soon showed her abilities which had been mastered thanks to Atticus training her after the rise of Miss Power, and where she was approved.

"All right, I suppose that about wraps things up," The man said. "Oh, um, how about you?"

"Who, me?" Cherry asked. "Oh, no, no, I'm not here to try-out, besides, I'm nothing special."

"Then why's your name in one of the files?" The casual man asked.

"What?!" Cherry squeaked.

"Go on, Cherry, it might be good for you..." Atticus smirked. "Besides, what do they know from Batman's goddaughter?"

Cherry simply grumbled before doing her audition to be on the Zenith Team.

"Hello there." The man who called out for her greeted.

"Uh... Hi..." Cherry replied. "Um... Jack Shepherd, Dr. Holloway, and Dr. Grant... Wonderful weather we're having, huh?"

Atticus tapped his foot.

"What should I do?" Cherry asked Atticus as she looked like she was having stage fright.

"Show them your power." Atticus said.

Cherry smiled nervously to the adults who stared at her, she then looked a bit insecure.

"Cherry, what ever you do, don't-" Atticus warned.

Cherry began to shrink in size.

"Uh, is she shrinking?" Becky asked while Atticus sighed.

"Yes..." Atticus sighed. "It happens when her self-esteem feels crushed."

"Should we help?" Becky asked.

"We have to..." Atticus said.

"Is that your power?" Zoom asked the perky goth. "Shrinking? I guess it's impressive if you're Ant-Man."

"Come on, Cherry, you can do better than that!" Becky encouraged. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Yeah!" Atticus added. "Show them Kimba!"

"I-It only works when I get mad or scared..." Cherry shivered.

"Cherry..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"I can't do it!" Cherry cried out before she ran off the stage while crying.

Sombra soon appeared in front of her.

"GAH!" Cherry shrieked. "King Sombra..."

"Well, if it isn't my nephew's beeeest frieeeend?" Sombra smirked as he put his hoof around her and hugged her close while she shivered. "You seem... Kind of smaller today..."

Since Cherry was scared, Kimba soon appeared. Sombra seemed to scream before disappearing. The others muttered as Cherry seemed to make a white tiger appear from nowhere.

"Are you alright, Cherry?" Kimba asked.

"I have to audition for these people from Area 51..." Cherry shuddered. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Just show them what you can create." Kimba assured her as he gave a lift.

Cherry looked nervous.

"Why is she so scared?" Becky asked Atticus.

"I think it's because she doesn't know these people." Atticus replied.

"Ohh." Becky said.

"Cherry's a dream-bender!" Atticus blurted out.

Cherry felt like she was going to shrink again, and yet, it didn't happen, but she still felt nervous.

"You can do it." Kimba assured her.

"A dream-bender?" Jack asked Cherry. "What is that exactly?"

"Um, well, I can visit people in their dreams, and I can make things appear when I need them from my imagination..." Cherry did her best to explain. "It's one of the hidden Elements like in the Fire Nation or Water Tribe from ancient times."

"That sounds so cool." Dr. Halloway smiled.

"It certainly sounds unique," Jack commented. "In all my years, I've never heard of such a thing."

Cherry smiled sheepishly and even blushed. Jack then even approved Cherry's application, and where hers was the last one.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

"That's it." The two doctors told him.

"All right," Jack replied. "All those declined, you may go, all those approved, come with me."

Atticus and the others soon followed him. They were brought into a room where they were all given mustard yellow jumpsuits.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh, not a bad color I guess..." Becky shrugged. "It's almost like one of my WordGirl colors."

"Don't you guys have anything in blue?" Cherry complained.

"Nope." One of the men said.

"Great." Cherry muttered.

The kids were then taken into another room to meet their trainer.

"So, who are you all?" Cherry asked the others who made it past the auditions.

The invisible boy soon appeared right in front of her. "Name's Dylan West." he then smirked to the perky goth.

"Do you usually do that to every girl you meet?" Cherry asked.

"Why?" Dylan smirked. "Do you like it?"

"You wish..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Dylan soon turned invisible. Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You remind me of my little sister, though you're a lot stronger than she is." Atticus said to the young girl.

"Thanks..." The girl seemed to blush to him. "My name is Cindy~"

"That's a cute name." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you~" The girl blushed even more. "I see you're strong too~"

"That I am." Atticus smiled to her.

Cindy soon got closer to him. Atticus looked a little nervous since Cindy was a little girl, but she clearly seemed to have a crush on him.

The other teenage girl was soon writing in a notebook as Dylan appeared right in front of her. "That is getting so old." She then droned without even looking up at him.

"Well, considering you can read my mind, I don't have many options." Dylan smirked.

'Oh, wow.' Becky thought to herself.

"I can't read your mind," The girl droned to Dylan. "I just feel stuff."

"Cherry, I think I found you a friend~" Atticus smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Cherry grumbled.

"And you can stop hitting on me entirely..." The girl warned Dylan. 

"No, I can't do that," Dylan smiled innocently as he shook his head. "You and I are destiny."

"Children," Dr. Holloway soon walked into the room. "I would like to formally introduce you to a great man: Mr. Jack Shepherd."

Mr. Shepherd soon let out a loud belch. The others grimaced and cringed out of disgust.

"Sorry... I don't remember eating that..." The retired superhero told them. 

"Great man or a washed-up loser?" Dylan whispered to the others.

'No argument here.' Becky thought to herself.

"It's a fine line," Jack deadpanned. "What a nice kid. Is the long hair and the James Dean angst just a package for you?"

"Mr. Shepherd is uniquely qualified to be your new instructor," Dr. Holloway told the kids. "And now he'll tell you why."

"What?" Jack looked at her.

'He didn't know?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah, kids..." Jack then said as he came to the front of the room. "Do you have any idea what you're doing here and why?"

"Me!" Cindy raised her hand. "Come on! Come on! Me! Me! Me! Me?"

'Please just pick her.' Cherry thought to herself.

"All right," Jack gave in. "The little one."

"We were brought here in super secret because we were selected out of a huge group of kids because we're really special, and they needed special kids for a special cause," Cindy informed. "That's what Miss Holloway said."

'Bet that was what Mr. Shepard was going for.' Becky thought to herself.

"Very smart, Cindy." Atticus approved.

"Thanks~" Cindy blushed and giggled to him.

"I don't think I've heard anybody use that many specials in a sentence." Jack commented.

"Is that a good thing?" Cherry asked.

"It's all a lie," Dylan interjected. "We're here because we're different."

The other kids didn't seem to like the sound of being called 'different' like it was a bad thing.

"You lift a car and you're six, how different is that?" Dylan scoffed to Cindy.

"Just ignore him." Cherry told Cindy.

"Don't be a jerk, man." The other boy known as Tucker told Dylan.

"Okay, children?" Dr. Holloway clapped her hands before whistling to get their attention. 

"Augh!" Cherry complained and clamped her hands over her ears since she hated whistling.

"Yow!" Atticus and Becky yelped as they covered their ears.

Even Jack cleaned the inside of his ear from the sharp whistle.

"Sorry." Dr. Holloway told them.

"Okay, maybe this'll help," Jack told the kids. "I spent a lot of time here at the 'camp secret' when I was just about your age, and you know what? It pretty much ruined my life."

"Wait, what?" Becky asked.

"Uh, Mr. Shepherd--" Dr. Holloway spoke up.

"Hey, the military would like you to be just like me," Jack continued. "You have to work hard, and focus, but most of all, and most important, you're gonna need massive doses of Gamma-13 a mission, so let's fill in that big machine, and zap the little guys, huh?"

"Uh, Mr. Shepherd, hallway, please?" Dr. Holloway interrupted. 

"Right, let's go in the hallway," Jack replied as he followed her. "You guys wanna slip on that underwear if you wanna protect your privates."

"Classy." Cherry deadpanned.

"Real classy." The other girl named Summer agreed.

"Was that the same guy from the try-out?" Becky asked.

"Yes, Captain Zoom," Cherry replied. "My father's hero."

"He seemed less of a hero and more of a jerk." Becky said.

"I don't even know why I'm here..." Cherry replied before getting out of her desk and walking.

"Where are you going?" Atticus asked her.

"I'm going home," Cherry replied. "I don't need this guy." She was soon about to leave.

"Cherry, you can't leave!" Atticus cried out.

"Just try and stop me!" Cherry replied as she was on her way out. "Now... If I were an exit, where would I be?" She began to look around for the exit.

A certain warlock soon appeared.

"I can find the exit," Cherry said. "I am focused, I am dedicated, I am--"

"A quitter." Drell said.

"Thanks, Drell..." Cherry replied before doing a double take and screamed. "What're you doing here?!"

"Watching you abandon your best friend and your favorite hero, would you like Concussion destroy them later on?" Drell glared.

Cherry smiled nervously as she backed up. "You know what? I just decided to stay here."

"Good girl..." Drell patted her on the head before snickering. "Wow, no wonder you wear black and blue all the time, yellow doesn't suit you. You look like a washed-up April O'Neil."

"Gee, thanks." Cherry muttered.

Drell laughed and even took out an iPhone and snapped a picture.

"HEY, YOU CREEP!"' Cherry glared.

"Gotta go." Drell said before teleporting away.

Cherry growled and yelled out. "I HATE THAT MAN!" She soon stormed back to the others.

"Cherry, you came back." Atticus smiled. 

"Whatever..." Cherry said before sitting back down at her desk.

Dr. Holloway soon also came back. 

"Um, where's Mr. Shepherd?" Becky asked.

"He has thinking to go over." Dr. Holloway replied.

"By that, you mean he has lunch to scarf down?" Cherry guessed.

"Don't be like that..." Dr. Holloway sighed.

Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"All right, you may be right." Dr. Holloway then admitted.

'Knew it.' Cherry thought to herself.

Dr. Holloway soon took out comic books for them.

"Ooh, comic books." Becky smiled.

"That's right," Dr. Holloway told her. "Now, everyone take one, but ah, don't touch the sleeve!"

"Then how do we take one?" Becky asked.

"All right, everyone please put on your PH balancing anti-bacterial rubber gloves." Dr. Holloway said as she brought out a container of white rubber gloves.

Everyone seemed to take out the comic books without the gloves.

"Or not..." Dr. Holloway sighed to the others. 

"Why are you giving these to us?" Cherry asked. "My dad has a warehouse full of these things."

"I'm not giving them to you," Dr. Holloway told her. "I'm just showing them to you, because yesterday, you asked me why Mr. Shepherd was a great man, well, this is why he's a great man."

"He's Captain Zoom?" Becky asked.

"Yes, you've got that right, Becky," Dr. Holloway smiled to her. "And these comics are a record of the incredible things that Zoom and his amazing team did to protect mankind. He was the leader of the Zenith Team, faster than Quicksilver, The Flash, and Superman, all together!"

"Whoa." Becky said.

"No way!" Atticus added about the being faster than Superman part.

"Way." Dr. Holloway nodded.

"I guess you guys misjudged him, and you tried to run away." Cherry smirked even though she did that.

'Why do I have a feeling most of these people are hiding something?' Atticus thought to himself.

They all then decided to read the comic books.

Cherry looked over to Atticus as she felt like she knew what he was thinking. "What's up?" she then asked. "You're making that weird face when you have an idea."

"I have a feeling their hiding something like why now to assemble the new Zenith team." Atticus said.

"You're gonna go investigate, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

"I might as well..." Atticus replied. "You know me so well, don't you?"

"How long's it been?" Cherry asked. "Seven years?"

"Somewhere around that." Atticus said.

"You guys have known each other for seven years?" Becky asked Cherry and Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Go on," Cherry told Atticus. "Besides, I think Cindy and Tucker might be doing the same thing."

"I think they're more into a fan mode." Atticus said.

"All right, go investigating, but stay out of trouble." Cherry told him.

Atticus nodded to her as he decided to prepare himself.

"What should we do while he's investigating?" Becky asked.

"I dunno... Explore?" Cherry shrugged.

"Sure." Becky shrugged back.

Atticus closed his book and went out to investigate.


	3. Chapter 3

When Atticus began his investigation, he decided to start by first questioning Dr. Holloway. 

"Oh, hello, Atticus." Dr. Holloway looked over. 

"Could I ask you a few questions, ma'am?" Atticus asked. 

"Oh, what about?" Dr. Holloway replied.

"I want to know why the new Zenith Team was formed now and for what reason other then to fight off evil?" Atticus asked.

"I guess I should've known someone like you would ask about that..." Dr. Holloway sighed.

"So, what's the reason?" Atticus asked.

"Well... You seem to know a lot about superheroes and villains... Do you know anyone by the name of Concussion?" Dr. Holloway asked back.

"No, but I'm guessing he must have been a villain or a hero that turned evil." Atticus said.

"Well, the thing is, Concussion is Captain Zoom's brother..." Dr. Holloway replied. "30 years ago, there was a different Zenith Team, but unfortunately, Concussion killed them all. He thought that Zoom betrayed him with Ace, Marksman, and Daravia."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"The American military sought to enhance the team's powers using an experimental form of radiation called 'Gamma-13'," Dr. Holloway informed. "This made Zoom faster and stronger, but it also turned Concussion evil."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Atticus replied. "Did Zoom tell you?"

"Actually, I'm just a huge fan of his work." Dr. Holloway smiled bashfully.

"So, then did he actually want to do this or was he dragged?" Atticus asked.

"Eh... Dragged..." Dr. Holloway smiled nervously.

"I had a feeling he might have been dragged here." Atticus said.

"Yeah, a lot can change in 30 years." Dr. Holloway replied.

"So, where was he before?" Atticus continued to ask.

"Before here?" Dr. Holloway asked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, he was mostly just to himself," Dr. Holloway replied. "Dr. Grant called him over really after we found out about Concussion's return."

"How many days?" Atticus asked.

"As soon as Dr. Grant found out, he contacted Mr. Shepherd, of course, it was a bit hard to convince him, though he came anyway..." Dr. Holloway sighed. "He's kind of like Deadpool, he doesn't seem to really care about his heroic duties anymore."

"Well, then we better have my superhero mentor help him with training then." Atticus said.

"That might help," Dr. Holloway smiled. "Thank you, Atticus, you're a very kind and helpful boy."

"I do what I can." Atticus smiled back.

"So, who's your superhero mentor?" Dr. Holloway asked.

"Ahem..." Atticus cleared his throat before yelling out. "HELP!"

Superman zipped by.

"Dr. Holloway, meet the Man of Steel himself: Superman." Atticus introduced.

Dr. Holloway seemed to now be in a fan girl mode.

"Um... You okay there?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, I just love superheroes..." Dr. Holloway giggled innocently. "I was always that weird girl who read comic books instead of playing with dolls."

"That's interesting to know." Atticus said.

"Well, I guess you should get back to the others, but, um, Superman?" Dr. Holloway replied.

"Yes?" Superman replied.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dr. Holloway smiled sheepishly as she brought out her Superman vs Supergirl comic book.

Superman saw this coming as he brought out a pen and signed Dr. Holloway's comic.

"Thank you~" Dr. Holloway replied before giggling and squealing.

"Get used to this when you're through with training." Superman chuckled to Atticus.

"I will." Atticus said.

Meanwhile, the others were asking Jack questions while Cherry stood by annoyed with them for bugging him and he seemed to feel the exact same way. It was very clear that she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Cherry, I need you to have a lot of energy and focus on your powers," Atticus said to his best friend. "We're gonna be training sometime soon."

"Oh, great, now I can mess up with an audience." Cherry deadpanned to herself.

"You won't mess up." Atticus said.

"I can't wait for you to see how strong I am, Atticus~" Cindy smiled as she hugged the boy's left leg.

'Looks like someone has a crush on him.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus smiled politely to Cindy before looking to Cherry. "What?"

"Dude, she's into you." Cherry teased.

"I kinda got the feeling that she was." Atticus said.

"Maybe you could ask her out when Mo's not around." Cherry teased.

"She's six!" Atticus reminded her.

Cherry just laughed from her own amusement.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, everyone was going to train for the Zenith Team. There would be a bit of extra help from Superman. Dr. Grant and Dr. Holloway took notes on everyone. Their first training was teamwork as paint ball guns shot at them.

"Do paint balls hurt?" Cherry winced nervously.

Her question was answered by getting hit by paint balls. Cherry yelped out of pain. Atticus winced and felt pain for her even though he was invulnerable.

"Why is it always me?!" Cherry cried out.

Soon enough, their training for the day was over.

"So tired... Gotta rest..." Cherry groaned as she limped before falling onto a couch. "Man, not even Batman and Alfred give me such intense training... No wonder Robin's so agitated in the Teen Titans all the time."

"That was brutal." Atticus said.

Cherry popped her shoes off and decided to take a nap.

"So, how'd it go?" Superman asked Atticus, deciding to check on him. 

"It was like being pelted with paint being treated like a piece of art in a bad way." Atticus said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but trust me, it'll get easier, I promise." Superman soothed. 

"If you say so." Atticus said.

"I thought Ms. Magrooney's gym class was a nightmare, I feel like I just got the wind knocked out of me." Cherry gasped.

"Me too, except I don't know who Ms. Magrooney is." Becky added.

"She's the gym teacher for the girls at our school." Atticus told her. 

"Atticus must be a tough and fair mentor." Superman smiled at Becky.

"He's pretty great," Becky smiled. "A lot better than that mean old Miss Power." 

"I've been teaching her a lot of good fighting moves," Atticus said. "And we've been able to increase her speed."

"Yeah, you should see me," Becky smiled. "I can't wait to show Huggy."

"Have you ever thought about telling your parents or best friend who you are?" Atticus asked her.

"Oh, I couldn't do that..." Becky frowned. "I just couldn't." 

"You know you can trust your best friend and family to keep your secret identity a secret, right?" Atticus asked her.

"I just couldn't..." Becky frowned. "I mean, I've wanted to tell Violet for a long time, but... I just can't bring myself to." 

"We understand." Superman said.

"It's just... I've been keeping this secret for so long, and it just keeps getting harder for me to tell them..." Becky sighed. 

"Just take your time." Atticus said.

"You guys make it sound so easy." Becky replied.

"Well, we're a little more experienced than you are," Atticus said. "Cherry often has missions with Batman."

"I hate that Joker..." Cherry groaned. 

"Yeah, his laugh is quite annoying." Atticus said.

"I swear, I just wanna punch that clown make-up off his face." Cherry sneered. 

"I won't hold you back." Atticus said.

"You are my best friend." Cherry smirked.

Atticus smirked back. 

Before they knew it, it would be back to training, and now it looked like baseball practice, and where it would be fun, well, for most of them. Cherry struggled a bit as she swung the bat awkwardly.

"Don't chop at it!" Atticus told her. "It's not a sword."

"You're not a sword!" Cherry retorted. 

"This could take a little while." Atticus said.

Everyone else seemed to do just fine with it while Cherry struggled due to not being a strong sports girl.

"Cherry, did you know that Batman once played baseball?" Superman asked.

"That was an old comic book from my father's time," Cherry deadpanned. "Like Wonder Woman going bowling." 

"Well, those events in those comics actually did happen." Superman said.

Cherry fluttered her lips. Atticus came up behind Cherry to straighten her out so that she could do better. Cherry kept her eye on the ball and she soon was able to hit the ball with the bat this time, and where it was a home run. 

"Good one, Cherry!" Atticus praised.

"Hey, I did it." Cherry said in surprise of herself. She soon ran all the bases.

Once she got done, she look wore out since she wasn't very healthy physical wise since she usually tried to avoid Gym Class.

"I never thought that this would be worse than Gym class." Cherry said.

"You really need to get more exercise, Cherry," Atticus encouraged. "It's very important."

"I know, I know, a healthy body means a healthy mind," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Besides, brains beats brawns any time."

"Yes, it does." Becky nodded.

"Get more exercise, Cherry," Atticus replied. "You don't want Drell to make you look feeble and weak all the time."

Cherry muttered at the mention of Drell who was like the Celestia in their universe since he sent them on missions/adventures.

"I wonder what we'll do next?" Becky said.

There was a break for everyone.

"Maybe next time, you should use unbreakable windows." Atticus said as he was fixing a glass window that Cindy shattered due to her home run with a wrench.

Dr. Holloway took note of that for the future before she decided to have a talk with Mr. Shepherd.

"I wonder what our next training will be?" Becky wondered.

"Can't we stop focusing on training and just relax while we can?" Cherry complained.

"I agree." Tucker sighed.

"You did pretty good, Tucker." Atticus smiled.

"Wow, thanks, Atticus," Tucker smiled back. "I sometimes get nervous about my power, cuz, ya know... I'm kinda fat."

"You shouldn't be nervous about your power," Atticus said. "It just takes time to control."

"I hope I get the hang of it then..." Tucker replied. "You seem to be in control of your powers. What's your secret?"

"Lots of practice." Atticus said.

Tucker smiled to him and Atticus smiled back in encouragement.

Dr. Grant soon led the others into another room, Cindy followed behind and looked like a ballerina princess.

"Um, nice outfit." Cherry told her.

"Thanks!" Cindy beamed. "This is my superhero costume!"

"Well, it sure is cute." Cherry said.

Cindy giggled as she skipped along to be with Atticus.

"Crushes..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going today?" Becky asked Dr. Grant.

"Oh, we gotta get you some protective gear for tomorrow's combat training." Dr. Grant informed.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Cindy tried to hold Jack's hand.

"Don't hold my hand, please," Jack told the little girl. "I don't wanna hold your hand."

Cindy firmly pouted and squeezed his hand so hard you could almost hear his bones pop.

"That's gotta hurt." Cherry winced.

They were brought into a laboratory where there seemed to be other scientists working with robotic mechanics, and where they met a robot.

"Hey, is that you, Mr. Pibb?" Jack asked the robot.

The robot replied with beeps.

"Recognize me? How you doin', buddy?" Jack smiled before holding out his hand. "Gimme five."

"Mr. Pibb?" Becky asked Jack.

"Yeah, that's the name we gave him," Jack smiled. "He didn't have any friends down here, so they built us one. We made him out of cans of soda."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"At least it's not like Mr. Big." Becky whispered to herself.

"How very nice of you." Summer said to Jack.

"You have to touch things to understand them?" Jack asked her since she touched the robot while it beeped.

"Not always." Summer mumbled.

"What's he saying?" Cherry asked.

"He thinks Mr. Shepherd's had an increase in mass." Summer replied.

"Ooh." Cherry smirked.

"Pibb..." Jack frowned to the robot.

"Couldn't have been as kind as WALL•E." Cherry smirked.

"Guess he was just thinking out loud." Atticus said.

"It's impossible to know what he thinks, Miss Jones," Dr. Grant chuckled to Summer. "His program is a rudimentary 15-megabyte system. He has no thoughts."

"I suppose you don't have thoughts of what your life would be like if you were a figure skater?" Summer smirked.

Hearing this caused the group to chuckle.

"Well, then," Dr. Grant replied. "I guess I'll leave you kids in the capable hands of Jack Shepard."

"You do that, Grant," Jack replied. "I'll take care of them."

Dr. Grant nodded and then took his leave.

"Well, that was embarrassing for him." Atticus smirked.

"Mr. Pibb, is that old Rambler still down in the hangar?" Jack asked.

The robot seemed to nod to him.

"Got the keys?" Jack whispered.

The robot nodded again.

"I have a good feeling about this." Becky said.

"You guys seem a lot nicer than my big sister." Cindy said.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Cindy frowned. "Her name's Kelly, and she's a little spoiled. I think she belongs in a military school."

"Maybe she'll be sent there." Atticus said.

"Awesome, I get the big bedroom!" Cindy beamed. 

'Big bedroom?' Becky thought to herself.

Jack soon led them out of the laboratory. "Watch your heads." he then warned the others. 

"Okay." Becky said.

"All right, Pibb, knock off the security cameras." Jack continued.

"Are we allowed in here?" Cherry asked, suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said before commanding his robot friend. "Open the door." 

Mr. Pibb soon opened the door.

"Go, go, go, go!" Jack told them.

They all then rushed into the other room which was dark.

"All right, stand right there, ready...?" Jack told them before he turned on the lights. 

"Ready for what?" Cherry asked.

"This." Jack replied as he showed them something.

Everyone looked over in amazement and it appeared to be a UFO like in sci-fi movies.

"Whoa!" Atticus smiled.

"It's the flying saucer from Area 51!" Tucker gasped. "It exists!"

"How is this possible?" Cherry asked.

"Well, actually, we rebuilt it the best we could after it crash-landed in the late 40's." Jack informed. 

"It's really awesome!" Tucker beamed.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Dylan added.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Jack smiled to the kids. 

"So, is this going to take us to our missions?" Becky smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm getting goosebumps." Dylan added in excitement.

The others seemed to chuckle about that.

"Let's test this out." Jack decided. 

"Yeah, let's, but let's not tell Superman about this; I have a feeling this isn't supposed to be used yet." Atticus said.

Jack smiled nervously and sheepishly in response to that. They soon got on the ship and they were flying off. The ride reminded Becky something of her early childhood which was what brought her to Earth in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

"How fast are we going?" Cherry asked.

"Can I try?" Tucker asked.

"NO!" Cherry begged as she looked sick. 

"Don't worry, Cherry; we're only going 20 miles an hour." Atticus said.

"You wanna drive?" Jack asked Tucker.

"Yeah, definitely!" Tucker beamed.

"Let him." Becky said.

"All right, just sit down there," Jack allowed. "And, you wanna get your hands in the green and blue slime."

Tucker did just that and where it felt weird to him.

"It's a little gross in there." Jack warned.

"Nasty." Tucker wrinkled his nose, but went with it.

The ship went out of control and then crashed onto the field they flew through.

"Can you make this go faster?" Beck asked Jack.

"Yeah, let's make things rock." Summer added.

"Faster?" Jack replied. "Therein lies the problem, guys, of the FE-12. We never really figured this thing out. It only goes 20 miles an hour."

"Seriously?" Atticus asked. "Then maybe you guys put some pieces in the wrong places."

That gave Summer an idea as she went to a corner, and where she touched the ship with her hands. "Maybe there's less to figure out than there is to understand." She then told the others.

"Come again?" Cherry asked.

"Hey, barbecue, to go." Tucker smirked as they hovered over some cows as he then picked one up.

"Put it back, Tucker." Jack told him.

"But I'm hungry!" Tucker pouted.

"Tucker..." Jack warned.

"All right." Tucker replied before putting the cow back.

"Let's go to Wendy's." Cherry said.

"We haven't had Wendy's in a long time, haven't we?" Atticus agreed.

They then flew over to the fast food place that was Wendy's which had old-fashioned hamburgers with rumored to be never frozen beef. People ran outside in shock as they saw the ship hovering above.

"This is going to be on the news." Becky sighed.

Jack seemed to be a worse driver than Tucker.

'Hello, welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order, please?' A voice asked through the drive-thru window.

Everyone seemed to talk at once of what they wanted from Wendy's, and where it was hard for their orders to be understood.

"One at a time," Atticus said. "ONE AT A TIME!"

Everyone then suddenly stopped.

"All right..." Atticus said. "What do we all want?"

"I can't see the menu anyway," Jack told him. "The screen's all green and blurry."

"Oh, great." Becky groaned.

Atticus stuck his tongue out and hit the screen to clear it up. "There we go."

"Way to go, Atticus." Jack replied.

Everyone then spoke at once again. Jack was able to understand a bit better now and asked about the Kids' Meal toys.

"And nine Frostys," Tucker said. "Chocolate. Now, what's everyone else drinking?"

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"I told you, I'm hungry." Tucker pouted.

"How 'bout you eat another piece of popcorn, eh, Pudge?" Cherry replied.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"That was rude!" Atticus said.

"It's okay, Atticus..." Tucker replied. "Besides, I'm not fat, I'm big-boned."

"And thighed." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

Tucker frowned as he felt bad about being slightly overweight.

Cherry soon saw that she had went too far. "Uh... I'm sorry..." she then told him. "You can't help it."

"No, I can't..." Tucker frowned.

They soon got their order. Now they just had to pull up to the front window. Once they got there, the saucer picked up their food while the attendant looked in shock.

"We come in peace." Cindy said.

The attendant had a small nervous smile before they took the food, paid for it, and then left. "Take me with you!" He then begged as the saucer flew off.

Cherry was about to eat her Junior Bacon Cheeseburger, but then checked it and took out the tomatoes. "Yuck." She cringed.

As Becky predicted, they would be on the news.

Dr. Holloway saw this back in Area 51 along with the security guards. Soon enough, Jack came back with the others, and where they were greeted with non-happy faces.

"Just go back and act like nothing happened," Jack told the kids. "We had a great day. Let's just leave it at that. All right, you guys? If I were you, Dylan, I'd disappear. Hey, Marsha."

"Mr. Shepard, how dare you?" Dr. Holloway scolded. "Do you even know what you've done?"

"Yeah," Jack told her. "I got you a hot chicken sandwich."

"No, thank you!" Dr. Holloway glared. 

"Are you a vegetarian?" Jack asked.

"You're supposed to be training these kids for their first simulation," Dr. Holloway scolded. "And instead, you're out gallivanting in a stolen spaceship."

"She's not wrong." Cherry said.

"Was I gallivanting?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you are," Becky replied before a chime was heard as she was going to define that word. "Gallivanting means go around from one place to another in the pursuit of pleasure or entertainment."

"Thank you, Becky." Dr. Holloway said.

"My pleasure." Becky smiled.

"Looks like the saucer's not the only thing stuck in the 50's." Jack said to Dr. Holloway.

"You're probably 50!" Dr. Holloway retorted.

"Ooh, burn!" Cherry smirked.

Jack didn't say anything and then used the keys to lock up the saucer before walking away. Mr. Pibb beeped to her.

"I'm not a vegetarian!" Dr. Holloway told the robot.

Mr. Pibb continued to beep as he went off.

"It's a life choice, nothing wrong with it." Dr. Holloway pouted and put her hands on her hips.

Later that night, it was about time for everyone to go to bed. Becky looked out into the night sky.

"You okay, Becky?" Atticus asked as he came by with Cherry.

"Oh... Fine..." Becky replied. "Guys, you ever think about your life sometimes? Um... Like... If someone lost you a lifetime ago, but you wondered if they were even still alive or would even come looking for you?"

"Thinking about your biological parents?" Atticus guessed.

Becky paused a moment, but she then looked back out the window to the moon with a small nod.

"What exactly happened to you on Lexicon?" Cherry asked the girl.

Becky sighed, but she decided to tell them anyway. "Well, as you know, I was born on Planet Lexicon... In a galaxy far away from here..." she then began to narrate. "One day, I crawled into the spaceship of the famous Lexicon air-force pilot: Captain Huggyface, and I fell asleep... Captain Huggyface was just piloting through space when I woke and startled him. The ship hit a meteor and we flew off course, spinning through space. To save us though, the greatest pilot in the galaxy decided to crash land on a far away planet: Earth. Cradling me in his arms, Captain Huggyface left the spaceship, and he found a young couple in the woods, Tim and Sally Botsford, he saw that they were kind and thoughtful, especially when it came to making sandwiches, and he found their house and put me on their doorstop, and even if I was a baby, I found a crossword puzzle in the newspaper on their front porch and solved it."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"How do you remember all of that?" Atticus asked.

"I only remember some parts, but Captain Huggyface told me later on..." Becky replied. "Not too long after though, my brother TJ was born. I mean... If I even had parents on Lexicon, wouldn't they come looking for me or something? I've been on Earth for ten years."

"I'm sure they're searching." Atticus said.

Becky just bowed her head.

"It'll be okay..." Atticus soothed. "We kinda know how you feel."

"That's right." Cherry said softly in agreement.

"You do?" Becky asked.

"I was kidnapped sometime after I was born," Atticus said. "I was found in an orphanage though with Cherry."

"What about you?" Becky asked Cherry.

"I..." Cherry was about to say until she paused and scratched her head. "I don't know... I was in the orphanage too, but I don't know why I was sent there."

"That sounds like a mystery." Becky said.

"I also wonder how you talk to animals..." Atticus said to Cherry. "I mean, well, I'm a Wiccan and my mother's a mermaid."

"My dad said something about an old friend of his named Dr. Doolittle." Cherry shrugged.

"That must be the reason." Atticus said.

"Do you even know who that is?" Cherry slightly deadpanned.

Atticus only looked sheepish in response. Cherry made a quick mental note to talk to her parents about Dr. Doolittle as soon as possible. Becky sighed as she continued to stare out into the sky. 

Atticus decided to see Superman about what Becky had talked about. "Hey, Superman, you ever wonder what your life was like on Krypton before your parents sent you to Earth?" he then asked his superhero mentor.

"A little," Superman said. "And I know where you were."

"Just wondering," Atticus replied. "Becky's thinking about her biological parents."

"Well, there is a mural of them on the ceiling of Captain Huggyface and WordGirl's secret underground spaceship lair," Superman replied. "I'm not sure if I know them though."

"Just wanted to know." Atticus said.

"I figured you'd ask about that sometime," Superman replied. "I felt even more curious about myself when I met Kara for the first time and she told me she was my cousin."

"Yeah, even though she's younger than you." Atticus said.

"Yes, but still..." Superman smirked.'

Atticus smirked back before yawning. "Good night."

"Good night, Atticus, see you in the morning." Superman replied, ruffling up the boy's dark brown hair.

Atticus laughed a bit as it tickled. Superman smirked playfully. Atticus then yawned again and went to sleep.

When everyone went to sleep, Cherry looked around and she then summoned Princess Luna's magic to visit everybody's dreams. "Time to see what everyone is dreaming about." She said.

A certain Alicorn Princess of the Night appeared.

"Hey, Luna." Cherry smiled.

"Hello, Cherry." Luna smiled back.

Cherry gave a small bow.

"I thought that was you, I almost didn't recognize you in that yellow thing." Luna said.

"Huh?" Cherry asked before looking down. "Oh... Yeah..." she then changed her look with her dream powers and was now in her usual clothes and felt more comfortable. "Ah, much better."

"So, ready?" Luna asked.

"I suppose so." Cherry smiled.

They soon started to visit the dreams. Not surprisingly, Becky was dreaming about reuniting with her parents, but their faces were faded in the darkness and they seemed to be going off on an adventure without her as she began to cry and chase after them.

"Huh, that dream kinda reminds me of Arnold's dream." Cherry commented.

"This must be Becky's deepest desire." Luna said.

"She was talking about her parents earlier..." Cherry admitted.

"That is understandable." Luna said.

Cherry then decided to see Atticus's dream, though his of course related to the future, and due to the talk with Dr. Holloway he had earlier that day, he was dreaming about the villain known as Concussion. Though it seemed to be a vision.

"Dream or vision?" Luna asked Cherry since she knew Atticus well.

"Vision, most likely." Cherry replied. Of course, she was right.

Luna looked around before she saw a different door.

"Casper?" Cherry wondered. "Eh, why not?" she then opened the door to the former friendly ghost boy's door. 

Casper smiled as he was with Kat until three unfriendly ghosts appeared to ruin it, of course, being Casper's rotten uncles who were tormenting him for betraying his ghost name, and mentioned another ghost boy around Casper's age who was named Spooky.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about him," Luna observed. "Spooky: The Tuff Little Ghost."

"Um?" Cherry asked.

"He's Casper's cousin," Luna explained. "Though, I can't remember from which side of the family... Hm... I better see what's going on in Haunted High. That's a school in the Ghost World by the way."

"That's good to know." Cherry said before she saw a new door. She looked over to the door and decided to go check it out.

"Your Monster High friends seem to miss you..." Luna said before she noticed her student had wandered off. "Cherry?" She soon noticed the door Cherry walked into and saw the name on the door that said Wallflower Blush. "Cherry?!"

"Hmm... Wonder what this will be like?" Cherry wondered before going into the door.

A bright light flashed and Cherry was soon shown a girl with shoulder-length frizzy hair, hazel eyes, and freckles.

"I guess that must be Wallflower Blush..." Cherry guessed. She soon saw what Wallflower was dreaming about.

"Cherry, you shouldn't run off like that." Luna told the perky goth.

"Sorry, Princess Luna," Cherry replied. "Uh, do you know who Wallflower Blush is?"

"Seriously? She goes to your school." Luna told her.

"She does?" Cherry asked. 

"She's on The Yearbook Committee...?" Luna helped remind Cherry.

"She must be new." Cherry shrugged.

Luna simply went face-palm before using her magic to show how long Wallflower Blush had been at CHS.

"Has it really been that long?" Cherry asked.

"How did you forget?" Luna asked back. "Especially you, you remember everything!...Except for maybe algebraic equations."

"I-I don't know..." Cherry replied. "Then again, I've barely seen her... I don't think I've even met her."

"Looks like when you go back to school, you have homework to do." Luna said.

"Not algebra!" Cherry begged.

"No, not that kind of homework, I mean on Wallflower Blush." Luna chuckled to her overreaction.

"Ohh," Cherry smiled. "So, then can you tell me why her dream shows Sunset Shimmer being forgotten of her good things she's done?"

"That is a very long story, Cherry..." Luna sighed. "I suppose I could tell you before you, Atticus, Mo, and Patch go back to school when this mission is over."

Cherry nodded as she looked ready to listen. Before Luna said anything, they both saw Wallflower Blush bring out an oval-shaped like rock with a pattern on the front as she used it on some that still had good memories of Sunset.

"I'm so confused... How could I had forgotten her?" Cherry wondered. "I guess I'll find out when I go back to school."

"Also, Mr. Snipe is holding a pop quiz on spells next week." Luna whispered.

"Wow! Thanks!" Cherry said in relief. "Though, my pop quiz concerns Wallflower Blush and why she is making memories with Sunset Shimmer!"

"Because she's been treated like she's invisible." Luna said.

"I know how that feels..." Cherry replied. "That's my worst nightmare..." 

There was a quick memory of a nightmare Cherry had of in school with attendance, but no one could seem to see or hear her because she was so quiet. Cherry shuddered about her anxiety and fear.

"So it should seem that she has a stone that erases other peoples memories." Luna said.

"A stone... Right..." Cherry noted. "This sounds serious... I better tell Atticus when he wakes up."

"Agreed." Luna nodded.

"Let's hope I don't forget that either." Cherry muttered to herself.

Soon enough, morning came.

Cherry yawned as she woke up and soon saw a sticky note on her forehead and she took it off and had WB on it. "WB... WALLFLOWER BLUSH!" she muttered before she instantly remembered and ran off. "I gotta tell Atticus!" She soon ran off to find Atticus.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus was wrapped up in bed.

"Wake up!" Cherry told him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers..." Atticus muffled.

"Atticus, wake up!" Cherry glared.

Atticus soon yelped as he woke up. Cherry winced before she was fallen on the bottom of him as he got up.

"Oh, hey, Cherry, when did you get here?" Atticus asked.

Cherry growled before she was allowed to roll him off. "I have to talk to you about something." She then told him.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's about Wallflower Blush," Cherry told him. "It concerns the future of our school."

Atticus yawned. "Cherry, we're off from school, relax a little, okay?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" Cherry said. "We have to stop Wallflower Blush from corrupting our memories! Wallflower Blush!"

"Okay, first, who is Wallflower Blush and how will she corrupt our memories?" Atticus asked.

"Princess Luna told me, she goes to our school." Cherry informed.

"She does?" Atticus asked. "How come we haven't seen her before then?"

"I guess we haven't paid much attention..." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Atticus said.

Eventually, everyone met together, and it was time for more training, and where it was going to be painful. 

"Welcome to our fully operational faulty platformer, J-1000 Mission Simulator," Dr. Grant told the kids through a microphone. "It is impenitent that you learn to avoid enemy fire."

"Um, that's good to know." Becky said.

"So, what are the holes for?" Tucker asked.

"It's funny you should ask that," Dr. Grant replied. "That's the first question people ask. Our technician is Dick. Uh, Dick?" 

Cherry snickered immaturely at the man's name. Atticus could understand why she found it funny.

"Uh, the holes are for firing the paint balls." Dick told Dr. Grant.

"All right, I'm out of here." Dylan said before turning invisible.

"And he's gone." Atticus said, unimpressed.

"Uh, we'll have to proceed without Mr. West." Dr. Grant told the others.

"Understandable." Cherry said.

The scientists discussed with Jack while the kids waited for something to happen to them.

"Sometime today?" Cherry groaned.

"Extra pulp for The Duchess of Darkness down there." Jack told Dr. Grant and Dr. Holloway.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Holloway asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

Soon enough, the paint balls fired everywhere for everyone to dodge them, but it wasn't easy. More paint got more fast the more they were in the training area, and where it was painful for them. Cherry couldn't even walk, so Atticus carried her on his back.

"That was really bad!" Tucker complained.

"I thought it was fun!" Cindy smiled.

"No, it wasn't." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, guys," Jack smiled as he came in with boxes of junk food. "I shook down our robot buddy, Mr. Pibb, and I got you some snacks."

"Thanks." Becky groaned.

"I got mine already, thanks." Tucker said as he brought out a piece of chocolate fudge.

"You guys look like modern art," Jack chuckled. "Come on, guys, how'd you think the training went?"

"Oh, please, like you care." Summer scoffed.

"Hey. Chill out a little bit," Jack replied. "I'm not the one that dropped you off here at the military base, you know."

"No, but you are supposed to teach us." Cherry said.

Jack gave a long look.

"Thanks for all the training, Captain," Summer deadpanned in agreement with Cherry. "You don't care about us."

'She's right he doesn't.' Becky thought to herself

"They're right," Tucker said to Jack. "I got hit by so many paint balls, I've got more bruises than skin!"

"I can't even walk properly!" Cherry added. "I think that last paint ball twisted my ankle."

"I didn't even know those would hurt." Becky said.

"Mr. Shepard?" Cindy called.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"You care about us, right?" Cindy asked him.

Jack seemed to pause before answering. "I brought cake."

Atticus looked unimpressed with Jack's answer.

"Don't be fooled, Cindy," Summer told the little girl. "He only cares about himself. Come here, let's go get you cleaned up."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Jack told the kids, trying to stop them, but they walked away from him anyway. "Cake!" He then decided to go talk with Dylan.

"Does this hurt?" Atticus asked Cherry as he touched her ankle with his gentlest touch possible without his strength.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cherry yelped in pain.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

Cherry winced with tears in her eyes. "Is there an ankle spell or something?" she then asked. "It stings!"

"I think there's a healing spell." Atticus said.

"Please!" Cherry pleaded.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Atticus told her before running off to get his spell book he brought just in case of emergency.

"Oh, Drell, you better appreciate what I do for you!" Cherry said through her teeth from pain.

Atticus soon came back with the spell book. Cherry shivered as she felt her ankle throbbing.

"Ugh, that looks bad..." Atticus winced for Cherry and looked to find a healing spell. After flipping through some pages, he found the spell. 

Cherry grunted.

Atticus soon used the healing spell before closing the book. "Okay, Cherry, try walking now." he then said.

Cherry shakily stood up, but she was now able to walk around without a limp.

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled to her.

"Let's hope it gets better." Cherry said.

"You're not gonna run away again, are you?" Atticus asked her with a small smile.

Cherry looked back at him before remembering when she tried to escape the first time. "Uh, no, I'm here as long as you are." She then told him.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Cindy asked Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry and Atticus just looked disgusted at the idea of dating each other like it was wrong. So, so very wrong.

"No, no, no, no," Atticus said. "We're just friends."

"Disgusting!" Cherry groaned. "I'd rather clean toilets with my bare hands."

Cindy shrugged and walked away from the two.

"Why did she think we were dating?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno, I guess because we're alone together." Atticus shrugged.

"I'd rather kiss a frog than date you." Cherry grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"I'd rather lick the gym floor." Cherry replied.

"All right!" Atticus said.

"I would rather polish Drell's shoes." Cherry continued.

"STOP!" Atticus begged.

"I'd rather--" Cherry replied.

"Ah!" Atticus warned, though the crystal spikes didn't come.

Cherry then soon stopped soon enough. Superman came to Cherry and Atticus.

"Training was brutal," Atticus told Superman. "I'm starting to think your stuff is Powerpuff compared to this."

"I was going easy; that's why I sent you here." Superman told him.

"You planned THIS?!" Cherry glared. "Is this some kind of prank you play at the Justice League?!"

"No, I knew this would be harder than my training." Superman told her.

"Does Batman know about this?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, and he suggested this would be good for you too," Superman told her. "The Joker and the other villains in Gotham are getting more and more dangerous."

"Well, you made the right decision then." Cherry said.

"Glad to hear you admit that, Cherry." Superman approved.

"Even though Captain Zoom is being a Captain Grouchy Butt." Cherry muttered.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling tomorrow he'll be better at teaching you all." Superman said.

"So, was he really faster than you?" Atticus asked his superhero mentor.

"On a good day, of course," Superman smiled. "I remember when he and Flash often tried to race each other, but Zoom was faster than him too. It was always a competition of speed with those two."

"Did he even challenge you to a race?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Superman smiled. "Those felt like glory days."

"By the way, who's Quicksilver?" Cherry asked. "I haven't heard of that one."

"Yeah, who is Quicksilver?" Atticus added.

"Why do you always copy me?" Cherry complained.

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus said.

"I figured you of all people would know, Atticus," Superman chuckled. "Quicksilver is one of The X-Men."

"Oh, right, but isn't he a part of that one evil group?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, isn't he?" Cherry added.

"Oh, right." Superman said.

Cherry glanced to Atticus with a small smirk, trying to annoy him.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Atticus said.

"You've both had a long day, go ahead." Superman told them.

Cherry and Atticus nodded and decided to get some sleep. Once in bed, they went to sleep.

When Cherry went to sleep, she seemed to be dreaming of Wallflower Blush again. She could've sworn that when she, Atticus, and Mo first went into Canterlot High that she could see the girl hiding in the background as Principal Celestia welcomed them into school. The new girl didn't seem to interract at all despite being a student in Canterlot High longer than Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Whoa..." Cherry frowned as she looked all around Canterlot High school in her dream, seeing Wallflower there, but seeming like a meaningless background character. She knew that once this mission was over, she had to have a look around Canterlot High School. Wallflower even seemed to be there at the Fall Formal, but no one even seemed to see her there.

"So glad you're actually staying." Drell smirked as he leaned over the lockers, lying back casually like a cat.

"Get down from there before you break something." Cherry muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear her snappy comeback.

"So, you can already tell what your next mission will be." Drell said.

"Wait, you know who Wallflower Blush is too?" Cherry asked. "How come I've never heard of her until now?!"

"Because she's usually quiet." Drell said.

"Hm... Is she a mouse?" Cherry smirked.

"You know, you're one to talk," Drell suddenly appeared in front of her which made her confused since she looked at him, then back at the lockers and looked lost. "You weren't exactly the most vocal girl in your childhood."

"How did you--" Cherry was about to ask.

"No one could hear you except for maybe Atticus!" Drell continued. "If anyone's a mouse, it's you. You always had your nose stuck in a book, you were in the dark corners a lot... I'm surprised people didn't walk over you."

"Oh, ha, ha." Cherry fake laughed.

"So, you're dreaming of Canterlot High?" Drell asked. "Boring!"

"Well, sorry if I have dreams when something's on my mind..." Cherry crossed her arms. "If I could control my dreams right now, I'd have a shark walk on land and eat you!"

"Ah, too bad you're not the King of Dreams." Drell smirked innocently.

"Don't you mean Queen of Dreams?" Cherry asked.

"Whatever," Drell replied. "You'll get the hang of it someday. It's nice that Princess Luna has her own student these days though since Celestia was usually the mentoring one."

Cherry soon left Wallfower Blush's dream room and continued to explore her own dream.

"Do you have a hall pass?" Drell asked.

"Leave me alone!" Cherry glared at him. 

"Aw, why?" Drell smirked.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned before kicking one of the doors in the Dream Realm. 

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Drell shrugged.

"Please do..." Cherry begged. "I'm not even sure if I'm cut out to be a superhero anyway." 

"Well, this is a way to enhance your skills." Drell educated.

Cherry merely shrugged.

"It might help in the future when Robin becomes NightWing..." Drell replied.

"Robin is with the Teen Titans now..." Cherry said before thinking about it. "Oh, I guess they will grow up though... I've always thought maybe Starfire would go back to her home planet to become Queen." 

"Nope." Drell said.

Cherry glanced at him with slight annoyance. 

"What?" Drell asked.

"Will you just shut up?" Cherry groaned at him. 

"Why?" Drell asked.

"Don't you have a council to run?" Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"You are no fun." Drell rolled his eyes back at her.

Cherry rolled her eyes as he soon disappeared and she continued to walk along. The rest of the night was peaceful, but Cherry soon woke up as she felt like something else should happen other than sleeping.

The other kids were shown sneaking around, and where it seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the ice cream's this way." Tucker told the others. 

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

"I could go for some cookie dough." Cherry commented as she rubbed her stomach.

Cindy came up to a door. "'OUTDOOR SURVIVAL SIMULATOR'?" she then read aloud curiously. 

"Ooh." Becky smiled.

Summer looked at the door and then smirked as she opened it automatically, using her powers.

"Sweet!" Tucker smiled. "This room is so cool!"

"Hey, there's Dr. Grant." Cherry pointed into the windows.

"What's he doing in there?" Becky asked.

"Look!" Summer gasped once she saw an open door. 

"Close the door." Tucker smirked.

Summer shut her eyes and then used her powers to make the door shut on its own. Dr. Grant soon noticed the group. He got nervous as Summer closed the door on him, and locked him inside before asking them why they weren't in bed. 

"Ooh, these buttons seem interesting." Atticus smirked as he saw the buttons with different symbols.

"Atticus, could you back off the control panel a little bit?" Dr. Grant asked. "There are buttons on there that I really don't want you to push. Because--" 

Atticus pushed the thunderstorm button anyway. Suddenly, there was an actual thunderstorm in the room. Dr. Grant shivered as he was suddenly rained on. The others laughed a little to this.

"Why don't you listen to me?!" Dr. Grant whined as he took off glasses to dry them off. "Summer, I want you to open that door, I want the rain to stop right away, please!"

"Ooh." Cherry smirked as she looked at a button next to the thunderstorm.

"You want a turn?" Atticus asked her.

"Uh-huh!" Cherry nodded as she then pushed the button which was the lightning button.

"You children are making me very angry!" Dr. Grant glared. 

A streak of lightning soon struck him. Cherry snickered as she seemed to enjoy that a little too much. Dr. Grant growled and he soon seemed to speak Japanese and broken English like a stereotype. Summer winced before pushing the snow button. This made huge piles of snow land on Dr. Grant. 

"Ah, I love walking in a Winter Wonderland~" Cherry smirked.

Dr. Grant soon suddenly danced an Irish jig to the snowfall. 

"This is too much fun." Becky smirked.

Tucker then pushed a tornado button.

"It's a twister! A twister!" Cherry called out, quoting The Wizard of Oz with a laugh. 

Becky soon saw a familiar animal symbol. "Huh, that's odd." she then said to herself.

"You okay, Becky?" Atticus asked. 

"A skunk?" Atticus repeated before laughing.

Summer made rocks fall on Dr. Grant while the others laughed. "Do it, Becky." she then told the girl about the skunk button. 

Becky nodded with a smirk. Cindy removed the glass for Becky. Becky gave a long look to Dr. Grant and he looked back. It was like The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Soon enough, Becky slammed the button with her hand. Soon enough, a fake skunk came out in front of Dr. Grant. This made everyone laugh even more.

"Oh, nasty!" Tucker laughed.

Dr. Grant coughed and sputtered before falling into the snow. This was hilarious to all of them.

"Have fun?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Yeah... Actually, I did..." Cherry admitted. 

"I had a feeling, just needed to be sure." Atticus smiled.

They soon went back to their rooms, but Tucker soon found the ice cream.

"Are you sure we should eat ice cream before bed?" Cherry asked. "That can give you nightmares."

"Naaaah!" The others told her. 

"Alright." Cherry shrugged.

After the ice cream, everybody went back to sleep. Cherry lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Drell asked.

"YOU!" Cherry glared and threw her pillow at him. "Why do you keep bugging me?!" 

"Just keeping an eye on you." Drell said.

Cherry groaned and pulled her pillow over her face to get some sleep. 

"Zeus and Celestia, don't let Concussion harm her fragile soul." Drell actually prayed for Cherry's safety once she fell asleep and went back home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came. Jack seemed a bit emotional as he looked to the former Zenith Team he had formed over 30 years ago. One picture he was the most fixed on was the one named Conner, who was his brother before he had become Concussion. He may not had shown it, but he had come to love the kids overtime. Almost, like a family.

"Summer, what's with the necklace?" Dylan asked the girl.

"Oh, it was the last thing my parents gave me before they left." Summer replied.

'They must have wanted her to have something to remember them by.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Your parents left you?" Atticus frowned to Summer.

"I guess they couldn't handle my powers." Summer looked down.

'Where is Mr. Shepard?' Becky thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Holloway, we couldn't find him anywhere." A security guard told the doctor in the classroom.

"Okay," Dr. Holloway nodded and looked to the kids. "All right, we'll just have to proceed without Mr. Shepard today. Now, if everyone will open up their books--" Before anything else was said, Jack came in with some people.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but I had to get my gang together." he told his new students.

Everyone looked behind them to see who Jack had brought in with him, and where there were men in lab coats. 

"Make the measurements, guys, don't be afraid to tickle 'em." Jack told the men. He soon joined Superman and Dr. Holloway who looked happy to see him.

"Hey, you're here." Superman chuckled to Jack.

Jack soon noticed Dr. Holloway smiling at him.

"Seems like you're glad to see me." he then smirked.

Dr. Holloway giggled and blushed sheepishly, almost like she had a crush on him. "I'm not glad to see you," she then finally said. "I-I mean, th-the children are glad to see you, and they're glad to see you, then I'm glad to see you, I dunno. Okay, I'm good, go ahead."

'She has a crush on him.' Superman thought to himself.

"Okay, well, anyway, kids, this is what we're gonna do," Jack stated. "We're gonna continue your physical training along with your teamwork exercises, but to compliment your internal strengths--"

Cindy raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Jack called on her.

"When do we get names?" Cindy smiled.

"We'll get to that, but most importantly, the fundamentals," Jack replied as they were all being measured. "There's two fundamentals, and that's control and execution. Think about it; control and execution. Come on, guys, follow me!"

Everyone soon followed him. Dr. Holloway smiled proudly. Jack looked back to her with a small nod. Everyone was soon in white GIs and wearing black belts, except for Cindy who wanted a pink belt, and they did some karate moves, and where they even did karate chops. Transmitters were sent to Dylan's head as he held an apple and soon made it disappear in his hand before reappearing. Dr. Grant and the other scientists were able to create a super fabric for Tucker as it stretched very far. Everyone chopped the wood in half. Cherry took her turn and soon let out a squeak and held her hand and cried out of pain.

"That had to hurt." Atticus winced.

It was now time for everyone to test out their powers in their own way, and where each one did great. The paint ball challenge was a lot better as they were able to dodge better, and even Cherry improved. Dylan soon held down Summer and the two got lost in each other's eyes. At lunch break, everyone was beginning to have fun with each other. 

They even had their own food fight. Jack walked by with his own food and smiled to that. Superman was proud and impressed with Jack's new behavior. This turned out to be a great day for everyone. Cherry was even sleeping peacefully and Kimba seemed to be sleeping on her bed, curled up like a kitten, and where this was a good thing. Drell came over to see Cherry. Kimba soon woke up and snarled at him, even swatting his paw at him. Drell's eyes widened and he backed up before leaving without a word. Kimba soon nodded firmly. Cherry may had been asleep, but she pet Kimba for that which made him purr, even if tigers didn't purr. 

Cherry was in the Dream Realm, and when she got there, she passed by Becky's door and decided to check it out.

When she got in there, she saw a woman who was crying her eyes out and a man was comforting her. Cherry's eyes widened as they looked a lot like Becky, biologically since Tim and Sally had adopted her. "Um, hello?" The perky goth called out.

The couple looked up at her.

"Uh... Hi..." Cherry smiled shyly as the background turned bright blue from sadness. "Erm, is there a problem?"

"Oh, we lost our daughter ten years ago." The woman pouted.

"By any chance, was she with a primate?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." The man nodded. "Captain Huggyface... We let her play outside while we were harvesting for a wonderful tradition that happens every year on our planet Lexicon. We were collecting food, and I guess she just wandered away too far."

"I know where she is." Cherry said.

The Lexiconite couple looked to each other and back. "You do?"

"Yes, she's been on Earth for the past ten years," Cherry informed. "She lives in a town called Fair City and has been adopted by a couple named Timothy and Sally Botsford and their younger son, Timothy Botsford Junior AKA TJ."

"Oh, thank you for telling us." Becky's birth mother smiled.

"By the way, what are your names?" Cherry asked, just curious.

"My name is Garrus." Becky's birth father replied.

"And I'm Tali." Becky's birth mother added.

"Well, I know that Becky is going to be happy to see you both; by the way, is this Becky's dream or am I actually talking to you?" Cherry asked them.

"It seems to be both," Tali replied. "We've been trying to contact her, you see, our species has a special telepathic connection with each other. We can't read each other's minds, but we can sense other's presences. When our daughter would reach a certain age, she would be able to see us on the other side, and we could see her, it's different for everyone, but it's usually an ability that unlocks during teenage years with what you Earthlings call 'The Puberty'."

"Well, she's not at the right age for that yet then." Cherry said.

"Almost though, she is ten after all." Tali said.

"Yeah, she is..." Cherry replied. "That was a strange age for me." 

"We will arrive on Earth in a few days." Tali said.

"What?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"We must reunite with our daughter." Garrus vowed. 

"I understand." Cherry said.

"Thank you for listening, child, you are really wonderful." Tali smiled.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Well, thank you, ma'am..." She then turned away with a shy and innocent giggle before leaving the scene. "Take care!"

The Lexiconite parents waved goodbye to her as she soon left the door, coming back into the Dream Realm. 

"That was nice." Cherry said.

"Find anything interesting?" Princess Luna asked her.

"Yeah... I guess I found WordGirl's real parents." Cherry replied.

"That's wonderful news." Luna said.

"Didn't expect to see that, but I feel a bit accomplished." Cherry smirked, proud of herself.

"You did indeed." Luna said.

Cherry nodded before she heard coughing. She turned her head and saw it came from Mo's little brother's door, so she opened it to see what was going on.

Junior was shown holding a book called Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure as James and Elizabeth came to Sarah who seemed to be lying in bed and looked deathly sick. Like beyond sick.

"Um, Luna, is this a dream or actually happening?" Cherry asked.

"There's a reason why Mo isn't here..." Princess Luna replied softly. "Aunt Sarah has become terminally ill, and this will involve another adventure with Franklin the Turtle, along with two more after that."

"Oh, my..." Cherry frowned.

"Yes... It's quite sad... Even if it is Aunt Sarah..." Princess Luna replied. "Never married or had her own children, just her cats for company."

"Her evil cats." Cherry rolled her eyes in disgust for Si and Am, like when they got Lady in trouble while Sarah went to take care of Junior as a baby.

"Indeed." Luna said.

"This is a little sad..." Cherry had to admit. "I guess that's why there's a blue aura in that room."

"Very good, you've memorized color coordination, not everyone can dream in color like you do." Luna replied.

"So much to learn, so little time..." Cherry sighed before she woke up.

Suddenly, it was now the next morning. Cherry yawned and stretched before smacking her lips. She didn't have her water bottle, so she made one from her desires, and gave herself a chilly drink of water to start the day. After that, she was ready to start the day. 

"Training sure has been nice lately." Becky smiled to the others.

"It sure has." Atticus said.

"I guess Mr. Shepard's changed..." Cherry shrugged as she joined them. "Maybe he got his love for superheroing again."

"Yeah, maybe." Cindy smiled.

Cherry looked for something to eat only to find healthy foods instead.

"Hey, spinach!" Atticus smiled.

"You can have it." Cherry groaned while looking as green as the vegetable.

"Oh, come on, you could use some greens." Atticus said.

"Yes, but not spinach..." Cherry grunted. "Gag! I thought it was sick when you kept putting your broccoli on my chicken and bacon pizza on Pizza Movie Night!"

"I thought you could handle it." Atticus said.

"Handle what?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "A disgusting vegetable?"

"Not all vegetables are disgusting." Atticus said.

"Yeah, well, spinach is!" Cherry replied before tossing out the fruits and vegetables. "Bananas... Milk... Carrots... Brussel Sprouts... Where are my chicken nuggets?!"

"I don't think there's any chicken nuggets." Becky said.

"Well, w-what am I gonna eat?!" Cherry sulked. "I'm actually hungry right now!"

Suddenly, Cherry was forced to sit down and Atticus gave her a bowl of spinach.

"I told you, I don't like spinach!" Cherry glared.

"Just try it." Atticus said.

"I have tried it and it makes me wanna puke!" Cherry replied before shoving the bowl away. "You can't make me eat it!" Her stomach said otherwise.

"Just try it." Atticus said.

"I did, and I hate it!" Cherry told him, even though her stomach continued to growl. "YOU eat it!"

"Cherry, you're hungry." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, but not for spinach." Cherry deadpanned.

"You have to eat something." Atticus said.

"Yeah, anything but that..." Cherry rolled her eyes before leaving the table and then found strawberries. "Mm... My favorite..." she then put sugar over the fruit and ate them in joy.

"Well, she's eating and that's good." Atticus said.

"Does she not eat much?" Becky asked.

"Only food that may or may not be veggies." Atticus said.

"Hey, I eat my vegetables!" Cherry glared. "I eat corn all the time!"

"Popcorn doesn't count." Atticus told her.

"Still corn." Cherry shrugged.

"Oi." Atticus rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, everybody decided it would be a good idea to throw a party, and where they deserved it. 

"Okay, I stuck it out this long, do I get some kind of reward?" Cherry asked Drell as he came by to check on things.

"Self-sacrifice is its own reward." Drell advised as he seemed to take out a fortune cookie.

"Well, that sucks!" Cherry replied.

"Be happy that you didn't get hurt the rest of the way." Drell said.

"I guess," Cherry shrugged. "By the way, why couldn't Patch come with?" she then asked about her best friend's dog.

"I thought maybe he was busy with something else, plus, with the way that Zoom was earlier, I didn't think it would be a good idea." Drell told her, though he seemed to be making stuff up as he went along.

"That might have been a smart idea with how easily Patch gets with stuff like this." Cherry said.

"He'll be over next time, same with Becky's pet monkey..." Drell replied. "Who keeps a pet monkey anyway?"

"Michael Jackson." Cherry deadpanned with a fan girl smirk.

"Never mind." Drell glared.

"Well, it's true," Cherry smirked. "Nobody knows him better than I do."

Drell just rolled his eyes to that.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Cherry asked.

"Not 'til 6:00, I thought I'd 'hang out' as you young people say." Drell replied, using air quotes. 

"Awkward slang is awkward." Cherry muttered.

"Hey, you should've seen Shrek when he tried to convince Arthur to come to Far, Far Away to become Harold's new heir, that was so awkward it hurt." Drell defended.

"Yikes." Cherry cringed.

"I'm hungry..." Drell held his stomach. "They got any meat around here?"

"I think I saw chicken wings over there, but, they're probably bones right now." Cherry said, looking around nervously.

"I'll take what I can get." Drell said.

Cherry watched him go and let out a soft breath of relief that he was out of her sight.

Summer soon came out later than anyone else as she wore a spaghetti strapped black dress and looked around. She soon sighed once she saw no one was around. Jack and Dr. Holloway decided to go see her. They both thought that she looked beautiful.

"How come I can't look pretty?" Cherry sulked.

"A little make-up wouldn't kill ya." Drell replied.

"Why don't you eat another piece of chicken?" Cherry retorted, a bit nastily. "That'll win your friends back."

Drell just rolled his eyes again with her deadpan wit. Cherry huffed as she ate more. 

"Somebody's hungry..." Drell said to her.

"I'll be fine, I'm gonna order pizza when we go home so Atticus can slobber all over Mo and forget about me." Cherry muttered.

"No, he won't." Drell said.

"Sure he will, he always does it..." Cherry replied as she kept eating. "It's worse than Harvey and Sabrina. I'm happy for him, but he seems to be gone all the time."

"Uh, Cherry?" Drell spoke up as he saw Atticus behind her.

"What?" Cherry glared.

Drell gestured behind her. Cherry soon turned the other way only to see Atticus.

"I'm sorry for not spending much time with you, Cherry." Atticus frowned.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and kept eating.

"I mean it." Atticus said.

Cherry just kept eating. 

"Would you like to dance?" Atticus offered since it was just them like during the ball with Cinderella. 

"Sure she would!" Drell said before pushing Cherry into Atticus.

"Fine." Cherry said.

Atticus smiled as he decided to dance with Cherry. 

"Why am I here again?" Cherry muttered.

Everyone at the party enjoyed the dancing.

"Looking for someone, Jean?" Drell asked.

"Summer." Summer corrected.

"Whatever." Drell shrugged.

"Uh, have you seen a boy named Dylan?" Summer asked the warlock shyly.

"Oh, you mean the boy that is walking right up to you?" Drell smirked.

"Huh?" Summer asked before turning her head. She soon saw Dylan who was indeed coming to her. "Hey..." she smiled to the invisible boy. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful," Dylan smiled back. "Um, I thought your necklace looked a little bare, uh, so I made this for you in R&D..." he then brought out a special trinket to hook onto her necklace, and put it on there for her. "For everything I see in you, and everything I don't, I think your powers are wonderful."

'I knew they were meant to be.' Drell thought to himself.

"I'm not that wonderful," Summer smiled shyly. "I mean, I just hope you're not disappointed with what you do or don't see from here."

"As long as I get to keep looking, I guarantee you I'll never be disappointed." Dylan smiled confidently to her.

Summer smiled back, looking bashful like she had a crush on him. Drell smirked as he seemed to have dolls of Dylan and Summer, trying to make them kiss like a child playing with their toys. He soon saw that he didn't need to do that with the look in their eyes. Jack and Dr. Holloway even danced together, and where it seemed like it would last forever.

"You wish that boy in your school were here?" Cherry asked Becky.

"Scoops? Oh, um, not really..." Becky sighed. "I'm over my crush on him actually."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"He likes Violet." Becky replied.

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"I was always hoping Scoops and I could end up living happily ever after like in Pretty Princess Power Hour, but... Maybe he's not for me..." Becky sighed. 

"That kid does seem more concerned with the school newspaper than with you..." Cherry replied.

Becky glared.

"Sorry, not helping." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Trust me, Becky; you'll find your true love." Atticus assured her.

"You really think so, Atticus?" Becky asked.

"I know so." Atticus smiled.

Becky smiled back to him before giving him a hug.

"Aw, that's sweet." Atticus smiled as he patted her on the back gently.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" A sharp male voice snapped.

"Aw, come on, man!" Cherry complained.

"This room is off-limits!" The man glared.

The lights came on and the music then stopped.

"Hey, come on, Your Highness, calm down," Jack told him. "You're gonna have a stroke, have a drink. Look, the kids are just having fun."

"The kids want to have a little fun? I like to have fun," The general replied. "Kids, let's take a 10-mile run."

"Oy, vey." Cherry groaned.

"Guards. Holloway," The general demanded. "Make sure it happens now. Move out."

The kids soon ran out against their wills to run for ten miles. Superman soon came in and had a feeling he knew why the general was doing that.

"Hey, Superman." Atticus smiled.

"You gonna run with us?" Cherry groaned bitterly. "Because this is painful."

"General Larraby told you to do this?" Superman asked them.

"Yeah, he just cut our party." Atticus nodded.

"Just as I thought..." Superman sighed.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"It's about the Zenith team..." Superman told him. 

Jack soon walked off with the others. Superman looked around and took them to a private place to talk. 

"Something about that general guy makes me think of Zed." Cherry commented about General Larraby.

Atticus soon checked to see if they were alone. Cherry looked with them before looking back at them.

"Okay, here's the deal," Superman said to Cherry and Atticus. "Cherry, do you know anything about the original Zenith team?"

"Uh, a little bit since my dad collects the comics..." Cherry shrugged.

"Then you must know about what happened to Jack's brother." Superman said.

"Uh... Somewhat..." Cherry replied. "Is he the one who betrayed Jack?"

"Yep." Superman said.

"So, he's back?" Cherry asked.

"With a vengeance... After 30 years..." Superman confirmed.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"You'd be amazed how long one can hold grudges," Superman replied. "I can never forgive Lex Luthor for what he does to Metropolis on a regular basis." 

"Why don't you just shoot him?" Cherry asked. "I ask Batman that about The Joker all the time."

"Because a hero isn't judge, jury, and executioner." Superman said.

"And he doesn't kill people no matter how evil." Atticus added.

"Yeah, I know..." Cherry admitted. "Even the Joker tells Harley he wouldn't shoot Batman."

"So, when is Concussion coming?" Atticus asked his superhero mentor.

"Trust me, when he comes, you will know..." Superman warned. "He is on his way as we speak from the dimension he was sent into 30 years ago."

"Thanks for the warning." Atticus said.

"You should be able to feel him coming, Atticus..." Superman replied. "I trust you've been putting your special powers to good use other than super-strength, speed, or vision."

"I sure have." Atticus said.

"Protect each other..." Superman told them. "You two are together for a reason."

"You mean the prophecy?" Cherry asked.

"Yes... The prophecy..." Superman replied. "Both of you be careful, and listen closely to your training. I know she doesn't seem like it right now, but Dr. Holloway can really help you with your powers."

"That's good to know." Cherry said.

"Does this mean she has powers too?" Atticus asked.

"Between you and me, yes..." Superman replied. "They'll come in handy later, also, be sure you pick out some good names you want for yourselves as heroes in training."

"You already my hero name and Cherry's and Becky's." Atticus said.

"Just thought I'd ask..." Superman chuckled. 

Atticus rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Mom also wants to know how Supergirl is." Cherry said to Superman.

"She's doing great." Superman said.

"Mom's a huge fan..." Cherry replied. "So, she's your cousin?"

"She is." Superman nodded.

"Ah, okay..." Cherry said. "I thought she was your sister or something."

"Most people think that." Superman said.

"Thanks for the tip, Superman..." Atticus replied. "I don't know what I'd be without you."

"A normal boy who loves a little girl's cartoon about ponies?" Cherry teased.

Atticus simply narrowed his eyes. Cherry smiled innocently before zipping off.

"If only she could run that fast in Gym." Atticus muttered.

After the run, everyone soon went to sleep, but their sleep wouldn't last long.

Cherry snorked slightly in her sleep. "Treasure Planet is an underrated classic..."

They were then woken up by Jack.

"I have shipping fuel for Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler..." Cherry murmured.

"Come on, wake up, come on." Jack shook her awake.

Cherry groaned and turned over.

"Cherry, Drell's here." Atticus stated quietly.

Cherry screamed and sprung out of bed before flopping back down and looking paranoid and awake.

"Morning." Atticus smirked.

"Don't do that, you could give me a heart attack," Cherry glared. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up." Jack said.

Cherry groaned and turned over. "Why is it whenever I want to sleep, someone makes me get out of bed?"

"This better be important." Atticus said to Jack.

"Come on, let's go." Jack rushed them.

Tucker passed out in the middle of the floor once he got out of his bed.

"Okay, okay." Becky yawned.

Everyone soon got dressed and joined Jack in the emergency.

"This had better be good." Cherry said through her teeth.

"Shh." Jack told her.

They soon saw Superman with him.

"Superman, is it time?" Atticus asked his superhero mentor.

"Shh, we're almost there, come on." Superman told him.

Atticus simply nodded in silence.

"Where are we going?" Dylan groaned.

Jack shushed as he opened a door.

"Ooh, wow, an electrical panel." Dylan deadpanned.

Jack took out a flashlight and opened yet another door within the door.

"It's a secret electrical panel!" Tucker exclaimed.

Becky soon covered Tucker's mouth.

"Come on!" Jack told the others.

They soon came in through the electrical panel all together.

"I'm tired, let's go back to bed..." Dylan yawned.

"Wow, and they say I complain too much." Cherry muttered.

"I think he beats you for first place in complaining." Atticus said.

"Great, I'm a loser even in my best sport." Cherry muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm hungry." Tucker muffled.

"I'm cold." Cindy shivered.

"Stop whining," Jack told them. "Superheroes don't whine."

"Where are we?" Becky asked.

"We are someplace where the cameras won't see us." Jack replied as he let his light shine on a wall that seemed to have hidden names scribbled onto it. 

"Whoa, what is this?" Summer asked.

"Are we getting our names?" Tucker added.

"Finally, we're getting our names!" Cindy jumped up and down happily.

"Form most of us at least." Becky said.

"That's right, you three already have your names," Jack said to Cherry, Atticus, and Becky. "Anyway, you all want names? You gotta have names. Uh, Chubby will now be called The Incredible Bulk."

'Boring.' Superman thought to himself.

"And you, the bully, let's call you 'Strong Girl'." Jack said to Cindy.

"I was thinking 'pretty'." Cindy glared.

"That is pretty." Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not." Summer smirked.

"It really isn't." Becky added.

"And you, let's go with Mental Chick." Jack said to Summer.

"What is this, the 90's?" Cherry scoffed.

"Yeah, Mental Chick, and Invisi-Teen." Jack then said to Dylan.

"Those names are all wrong for them." Superman said.

"Those names suck worse than My Little Pony Tales!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Let's let them pick their own names." Atticus said.

"Well, why don't we call you Mega Boy?" Dylan suggested to Tucker.

"Mega Boy?" Jack repeated with a scoff.

"What would you call me?" Dylan asked.

"Houdini." Tucker suggested.

"Right, 'cuz he disappears a lot." Becky agreed.

"Princess!" Cindy piped up. 

"Aw!" Becky smiled.

"And she's Wonder." Dylan pointed to Summer.

"Aww..." Summer smiled to that.

"Just not Wonder Girl or else a certain girl I know named Donna Troy will not be amused." Drell said as he was a flying bug by Cherry's ear. 

Cherry soon flicked him away. Drell yelped before he splatted, he turned back to normal and soon went away. He would remember that for later.

"All right, I give up, you guys wanna name yourselves, you've named yourselves." Jack gave up. 

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Everyone soon put their hands in together, adding in their superhero names.

"Lady Gothika." Cherry said.

"WordGirl." Becky added. 

"Saiya Man." Atticus added.

"Now we're a team?" Tucker asked.

"Now we're a family," Jack smiled as he put his hand in with them. "And this family is getting out of here. I'm taking you someplace safe tonight." 

"Why?" Becky asked.

Dylan suddenly had images in his head, and he ran off while Jack began to explain.

"Whoa, what's the matter, Dylan?" Jack asked the boy.

"I'm in a hallway..." Dylan muttered as he could see something. 

'Must be a new power.' Becky thought to herself.

"Okay, now I'm at a control room..." Dylan continued. 

"Whatya see?" Cherry asked.

"I see Dr. Grant... And Larraby..." Dylan said. 

"Please tell us that they're in their underwear." Atticus begged.

"Or maybe one of those dresses." Jack added.

Dylan glanced at them before seeing more images. "It's frozen images on a screen..." he told the others before his eyes widened. "I know what the training is for."

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Your brother," Dylan told Jack. "He's alive, he's coming back." 

'Uh-oh...' Atticus thought to himself.

"That's impossible." Jack whispered to Dylan. 

Jack soon left to speak with the general and Dr. Grant. "Stay out of sight." he then told Dylan.

"I don't like the sounds of this..." Atticus said. 

"Neither do I." Becky agreed.

Superman felt a disturbance and went to go check it out.

"Concussion must be close." Atticus guessed based on Superman's reaction.

"This is bad." Cherry said.

General Larraby was watching a screen that showed what was going on on the outside. A red portal seemed to open up in the distance of their area. Superman saw this and he decided to warn Atticus immediately.

Atticus soon heard Superman flying at him. "Superman!" he called out.

"Atticus, Concussion is on his way now," Superman warned his young ward. "I just saw from General Larraby's screen."

"This is bad." Atticus said.

"I'm afraid it is..." Superman replied. "We'll have to act quickly."

Dylan soon saw more images and stared off into space so that he could see.

"You and me will have to fight him then." Atticus told his superhero mentor.

"Okay, it was nice knowing you guys, I'm going home." Cherry said as she then walked off.

"Cherry!" Atticus called out before sighing and tapping his foot to wait a moment or two.

Cherry smiled nervously as she backed up from Drell who brought her back in there.

"Nice try." Drell said.

"This won't be easy..." Cherry sighed. "Anyway, Dylan, what do you see?" she then asked.

"They're prepping up the Gamma-13..." Dylan sighed shakily.

'Oh, my...' Becky thought to herself.

"Miss Holloway will help them, won't she?" Cindy pouted.

"I don't know, Cindy," Summer murmured. "I don't know."

The doors soon clicked open and there came officers of the law with Dr. Holloway.

"Well, um, I'm afraid it's time." Dr. Holloway told the kids.

"Oh, great." Becky groaned.

The officers soon left with the kids as it was time for them to get to work on what they were brought here to do once and for all.

"I'm so sorry about this, truly." Dr. Holloway told the kids. 

"It's okay, we're used to being used." Summer replied in sullen deadpan.

"There's nothing I can do to make this up to you, except, possibly..." Dr. Holloway said before turning to the officers and blowing them away with super-breath.

Superman soon handled the rest of the officers that didn't get blown away. The others were just shocked about Dr. Holloway having her own superpowers.

Dylan soon punched other cops while being invisible before coming back. "Tucker!"

Tucker soon grew his fists and two officers were pinned to the wall.

"Nice work." Cherry said.

"You could've helped." Atticus smirked.

"Maybe next time." Cherry smirked back.

"Still, that was awesome." Dylan smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Dr. Holloway told them.

They soon went to free Jack. A guard soon came in front of Cherry. Cherry glared at him and he glared back at her, her eyes flashing red briefly.

"What the--?" The guard asked out of surprise.

Cherry snarled, showing her vampire fangs, them coming out due to her anger or hunger.

"H-Hey, don't suck my blood!" The guard begged. 

"Why not?" Cherry mocked before cracking her neck.

The guard soon ran off.

"Way to go, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"There is no Cherry," Cherry said in a dark and demented voice. "Only ZUUL."

"Is she alright?" Dylan asked.

"She just thinks she's funny." Atticus muttered.

They soon kept going, dodging more guards on the way. Summer decided to handle the next one with her telekinesis, and where for her, it would be easy. 

"Way to go, Hope!" Drell cheered.

"My name is Summer!" Summer glared at him.

"Right." Drell smiled nervously.

"Put me down, Miss Jones!" The guard begged. 

"Man, that is so hot..." Dylan grinned about Summer's power as he was attracted to her.

"Ya think so?" Summer smiled back.

Once the guard was in the air, everyone went to see which cell Jack was in.

"Where could he be?" Becky wondered.

Dylan soon went to the guard's desk. When he saw the computer, he began to type on the keyboard, and soon saw where Jack was. 

"He's right here," Dylan told the others once he found where Jack was when they wondered where he could be. "Hey! Somebody call for a rescue party with extra cheese?"

"Hey, it's about time!" Jack's voice replied. "Open the door!"

Superman soon got ready to punch the cell door down.

"Can I do it, please?" Cindy pouted almost like Apple Bloom when she asked Twilight if she wanted to stay for lunch.

Superman looked down at her and gave a small smile. "All right, Cindy, you do the honors." he then allowed. 

Cindy soon punched the cell door down. Jack was shown on the door and squashed against the wall from Cindy's punch.

"Maybe we should've warned him we were gonna break down the door." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess we should have done that." Superman added.

Everyone soon came together and took the door off of a pained Jack.

"You know, there's a little green button to the left that says 'OPEN'?" Jack told them while wincing in pain.

Mr. Pibb soon beeped as he came into the room.

"Oh...Oops." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, why is she here?" Jack asked about Dr. Holloway.

"You mean you don't know?" Cherry replied. "She has superpowers."

"Yeah, she's one of us." Summer added.

"She has super-breath." Becky informed.

"Yeah, she blows, uh, super breath," Tucker added once he realized what he said. "Come on, show him."

Dr. Holloway took a deep breath and soon breathed onto Jack to prove their point, and where her breath showed colors.

"Taste the rainbow." Cherry joked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack waved the air and stopped her from breathing heavily. "S-So you've got powers?"

The others nodded.

"Remember, I was kind of a weird child?" Dr. Holloway reminded with a smile. "That's why I came here."

They soon left to the UFO.

Summer rushed over to a control panel and tried to use her powers around it. "This is all wrong." she then frowned. 

"It'll be okay." Cherry told her.

Summer soon came to where the parts of the UFO weren't in there right places. Cherry tried to remain calm as she looked quite nervous.

"Wait, where's Dylan?" Becky looked around.

"Outside with Jack." Superman said.

Dylan soon came inside to join them while Jack got them ready.

"Ugh... I can hear Larraby from here..." Atticus groaned.

"What's he saying?" Cherry asked.

"Shut the hangar doors!" Atticus repeated in a loud voice.

"That's bad." Superman said.

"Summer?!" Dr. Holloway cried out.

"We're hot to go." Summer smiled once she finished.

"That's great." Atticus smiled back.

"What about Jack?" Dr. Holloway soon asked.

Jack soon made it in while the UFO spun and soon flew out of headquarters.

There were ten minutes until they would come in contact with Concussion. Cherry shivered nervously which made Kimba come out since she was scared.

"Once we get there, me and Superman will have to handle Concussion." Atticus said.

"Oh, good, you're such a true friend," Cherry smiled as she pet her white tiger. "I thought you were gonna start making me fight for myself."

Once they arrived, they parked. 

"You gotta drop me off here and take the kids someplace safe." Jack told Dr. Holloway.

"We're not leaving you!" Dr. Holloway told him.

"Well, then wait here, at least do that," Jack replied. "Wait for me, let me talk to my brother. This is between him and me."

"Are you crazy?! He'll destroy you!" Cherry told him.

"Besides, we're family!" Cindy added.

"Believe me," Jack took a deep sigh before he sent himself outside. "I know what I'm doing."

"Go with him." Dr. Halloway told Atticus and Superman.

"We wouldn't want it any other way," Superman replied. "Come on, Atticus."

Atticus soon went outside with Superman.

"Atticus, please don't die." Cherry whispered.

Jack soon walked off before he noticed Superman and Atticus were following him.

"We're coming with you." Atticus told him before bringing out the invention that Bulma gave him for his superhero mode.

"What is that?" Jack asked Atticus.

"A gift from a friend." Atticus said before putting the invention on his wrist before activating it.

"Well, that's nice, but I have to take care of my brother." Jack replied.

"And we're going to help," Superman told him. "Captain Zoom teams up with Superman, and--" he then drawled out for Atticus to finish as his own superhero identity.

"Saiya Man." Atticus reminded his superhero mentor after his transformation was complete.

"I know, I just thought it'd be like in the old days of Batman and Robin." Superman chuckled.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked.

"Hey, you say my audition at the start, I can handle this, plus I've got a lot of training from Superman and Goku." Atticus replied.

"I'll have to test his strength after this." Superman said, referring to Goku.

Atticus quietly chuckled to that.


	9. Chapter 9

A red vortex soon opened up which caught everyone's attention.

"What am I doing?" Jack groaned to himself.

The vortex soon shot out a body. 

"Conner..." Jack called to the fallen man. 

The man soon looked over with beady red eyes and stood up.

"Well, that's new." Superman said, referring to the beady red eyes for a person.

"Oh, my God, it is you..." Jack said to his long-lost brother. "Conner, it's me, Jack. It's Jack! Nobody wants to fight ya, I just wanna talk."

Conner looked around before finally speaking. "Well, you got old, little brother." 

"Yeah, I guess I didn't have the advantage of... Living large in some dimensional rift where I don't age..." Jack smiled nervously. 

"LIVING LARGE?!" Conner glared. "Try alone! Being betrayed alone by you back there--"

"Wait, wait, betrayed?" Sayia Man asked.

"You took out the whole team!" Jack added.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop me, Jackie!" Conner glared at his brother.

"Why shouldn't he have tried to stop you?!" Atticus glared back.

"I don't like it when he calls me Jackie..." Jack mumbled slightly. "Mom told him not to..."

Conner glared as his eyes glowed before he shot Jack, Superman, and Atticus back with his power, and which blew them back. 

"Okay, that caught me off-guard..." Superman muttered.

"Same here..." Saiya Man added.

Conner soon walked up to them, looking rather angry.

"Man, that smarts..." Jack groaned before standing up with Sayia Man and Superman. "Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch, Brother."

"Have you lost your powers, Jack?" Conner asked.

"Hey, are those new boots?" Jack asked him.

Conner soon hit Jack again, but Superman and Sayia Man dodged it this time while glaring to the evil brother.

"Time for us to fight him now." Saiya Man said.

"All right, let's do this," Superman added. "Jack, you better stay out of this, we don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, since you lost your powers and all." Saiya Man added.

"But he's my brother." Jack replied.

"Yeah, but you'll get your butt handed to you if you fight him, so please, allow us." Sayia Man defended.

"Alright." Jack said.

"You stay here and enjoy the show." Superman chuckled before going with Sayia Man to handle Conner.

Larraby was seen watching the fight. Cherry watched, she knew she had nothing to worry about, but she felt concerned about Atticus since Conner seemed somewhat stronger than him and Superman, but luckily, they could fight back, unlike Jack. Larraby, on the other hand, found this to be entertaining. Cherry watched herself, cringing in some of the battering parts. Larraby kept watching, without cringing though. 

"How's it going out there?" Dr. Holloway asked Cherry.

"Atticus is strong, but Conner's anger seems to be stronger." Cherry winced.

"They need our help." Becky said.

"Okay, I'll watch you guys from here." Cherry smiled.

"Cherry, Atticus is your best friend." Dr. Holloway told her.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"Come on!" Dr. Holloway told her.

Cherry sighed and soon joined the others to help out Atticus and Superman. Conner glared from Atticus and Superman before finding the new Zenith Team.

'What are they doing?!' Atticus thought to himself.

"A tiny girl in pigtails..." Conner observed. "What is this, Attack of the Tiny Preschoolers?"

"They're just kids, they don't know what they're doing," Jack replied. "Conner, this is between you and me!"

"He's right." Cherry said.

"Cherry, we are helping," Dr. Holloway told the girl. "Besides, you have a tiger."

"Oh, right." Cherry said.

A net was soon shot at Conner, but he punched it away and it came toward Cindy.

"CINDY, RUN!" Dr. Holloway told the little girl.

"No, no!" Jack cried out.

"Zoom!" Cindy whimpered.

Jack's body soon started to vibrate. He then began to zip over to Cindy with super-speed like The Flash or Quicksilver from The X-Men.

"He is fast..." Cherry whispered to herself.

"He sure is." Dr. Holloway said.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Jack asked the little girl once he stopped running. "Cindy, you're safe now... You're okay, it's me, Jack."

Cindy didn't move and it seemed like she was dead, but Jack wasn't going to give up on her. Eventually, the young girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Princess?" Jack called.

"That's me..." Cindy smiled weakly to the nickname before she soon sat up. "Mr. Shepard, you ran so fast." she then smiled.

"Yes, I did..." Jack admitted before smiling back to her.

They soon met up with the others.

"I knew it!" Dr. Holloway smiled to Jack. "I knew you hadn't lost your powers."

"I guess I just needed a reason to use them." Jack smiled back while putting a comforting arm around Cindy.

"And a good thing too." Becky said.

"Jack, man, I'm so sorry," Dylan frowned. "You were right, man. You were right."

"Yeah, come on, you ever read comic books?" Jack replied. "Superhero secret, Rule #1: Your plan never works."

"It's true." Superman said.

Conner glared and used his powers against the government agency controlled by Dr. Grant and Larraby.

"We better do something fast." Cherry said.

"No, no, everybody get back, get back," Jack replied. "Um... Okay, all right, you guys, wait right here, I'll be back in a second, give or take." he then zipped away with his super-speed.

"Just don't trip." Cherry muttered.

"He hasn't run at super-speed for a long time, so he might." Superman said.

"It must be cool to have Captain Zoom back though." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, it is..." Superman admitted. "It's been too long."

A few seconds soon passed.

"Is there anybody?!" Conner challenged. "Isn't there anybody who can face me?!"

"I'm still standing here, you little twerp!" Larraby glared.

"Sir, I wouldn't do that." Dr. Grant advised.

Conner was about to use one of his powers only to be stopped by a sound.

"What's that sound?" Dr. Grant wondered.

Jack soon came back in his Captain Zoom outfit.

"Wow, that was fast." Cherry said.

"What did I tell you?" Dr. Holloway smiled.

"He kinda looks like a defective Power Ranger." Cherry muttered about Jack's outfit.

"I think he looks cool." Saiya Man said.

"You would." Cherry teased.

"Jackie?!" Conner glared to his brother.

"Actually, it's Zoom." Jack told his brother.

"Nice suit, Lizard Boy!" Conner glared before blasting at his brother, who then easily dodged it with his super-speed.

Everyone looked horrified, but Jack soon came back to them, unscathed.

"Let's play ball." Jack told them before dashing off.

"You heard the man." Cherry said.

Everyone then split up and got ready to face Conner in their own way. Cindy lifted a pole out of the ground with her super-strength and picked it up like a baseball bat.

"Zoom!" Conner glared, looking around for his brother.

"Hey." Dylan smirked as he appeared and punched Conner in the face before disappearing.

'That had to hurt.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Hey, Conner," Dylan told the villainous brother, coming right behind him. "You kinda suck at this, don't ya, dude?"

Summer glared as she then used her telekinesis to throw rocks against Conner. Cherry smirked and soon threw her own Baterang against Conner to help Summer. It was all working. Cherry then caught the Baterang once it came back to her. Conner was able to punch some of the rocks, though missed the Baterang as it hit his head, and he rubbed his head only to make the other rocks hit him successfully.

Tucker tapped his shoulder and waved to him. "Hi."

Conner glanced at him, but was then bounced back by Tucker's inflated gut.

"All right, Bulma, let's hit him with our best shot." Sayia Man whispered to himself before taking his turn once Conner was going to bounce against him before he soon hit him with his best shot.

"Hit me with your best shot~" Cherry sang. "Fire awaaaay~"

Conner was soon blown into the sky and when he was about to land, Cindy hit him with the pole she carried like a baseball bat. He was seen sent flying away from the spot that she was supposed to hit him at.

"Oh, no, he's gonna miss!" Cindy yelped.

Dr. Holloway soon used her super-breath to blow Conner into the zone. Conner yelled out and soon landed in the spot he was supposed to land in, and which was where Jack, Saiya Man, Superman, and Becky/WordGirl were as they ran in a circle, creating a vortex.

"Nice work on your super-speed." Sayia Man smiled to WordGirl.

"Thanks!" WordGirl beamed with a laugh. "I'm so exhilarated!"

The four of them continued to run.

"ZOOM!" Dr. Grant called out. "WE HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE HIM! YOU MUST CLOSE THE VORTEX!"

And where that meant that Conner would no longer be evil once the vortex closed.

"Must... Save... Conner!" Jack told himself.

The four of them continued to run around and around and around. Cherry watched, but soon had to stop since she now looked queasy from dizziness. Conner glared from within the vortex and began to fight back, only for his attack to not work. He tried again and again, but no avail.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Conner yelled out as he was soon swallowed up by the speeding vortex.

KABOOM!!!

"CONNER!" Jack called out once he stopped with Superman, WordGirl, and Sayian Man.


	10. Chapter 10

Conner was on the ground and appeared to look defeated. He then opened his eyes, they were still beady red for a moment, but soon they turned cobalt blue.

"Those eyes tell us that he's back to good." Cherry said.

Jack soon came to his brother and removed his helmet. "Conner, the vortex worked this time," He told him. "Maybe you can use your powers for good."

Conner sighed to his brother since he wasn't evil anymore. "Sorry, Jack..." he then whispered.

"Give your little brother a hug." Jack smiled. "Come on."

And so, the two shared a brotherly hug with each other.

'A happy reunion.' WordGirl thought to herself. 

"I got my brother back." Jack smiled to the others.

"We did it!" Cindy beamed.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Tucker added before high-fiving her.

Conner was soon introduced to the whole team.

"Welcome to the family, Brother." Dylan smiled as he shook hands with Conner.

"This is Marsha." Jack introduced Dr. Holloway to Conner.

'This is nice.' WordGirl thought to herself.

This was going to be the start of a wonderful beginning.

"This is kinda sweet..." Cherry replied. "Too bad we can't stay though, we have to go back to school soon."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

WordGirl soon became Becky again. The Zenith Team hated to see their new friends go, but hoped to see them again sometime in the future as they left for back home.

"So, when do you want to meet Goku?" Atticus asked his superhero mentor.

"Hmm... How often do you see him?" Superman asked.

"Mostly whenever I have a Dragon Ball Z Kai world mission or just want to stop by for a visit." Atticus said.

"Well, next time you go, could I come too?" Superman asked.

"Hmm... I think we can arrange that." Atticus smiled.

"Great." Superman smiled back.

Eventually, everyone went home, though Becky would have a big surprise later on in the future.

"Becky, where were you?" Sally asked.

"Oh, uh, I was at a school camp thing..." Becky made up since her Earth family didn't know that she was WordGirl.

To make her made up story believable, Superman changed into his alter ego while wearing camp counselor outfit he made at super-speed.

"Oh, I see..." Sally smiled. "Was this your counselor?"

"Yeah!" Becky smiled back. "I was at camp the whole time, Mom!"

"A school camp?" TJ deadpanned to his older sister. 

Becky looked nervous, thinking that he thought that she made it all up.

"Only someone like you would join something so lame, Becky," TJ then mocked much to Becky's relief that he bought the lie. "Why can't you be as cool as WordGirl?"

"The school camp was more than just learning." Becky said.

"Whatever..." TJ rolled his eyes and then walked off.

Sally smiled to Superman, shaking his hand. "Thanks for taking care of Becky for us."

"Sure thing, ma'am." Superman smiled back, innocently.

'Thank goodness that they bought my story.' Becky thought to herself.

Superman and Sally talked for a minute before he soon left.

"What a super man." Sally smiled.

"Superman?" Becky smiled nervously. "No Superman here, Mom, I think he lives in Metropolis."

Cherry and Atticus soon came back home and crashed on the couch, exhausted of the adventure they had as superheroes in training.

"I never thought that I'd ever feel any more pain from any other mission." Cherry said.

"You did pretty good, Cherry..." Atticus replied. "Batman would be proud."

Patch soon came over to see them.

"Oh, hey, Patch, how were the Pound Puppies?" Atticus asked.

"You won't believe who I got to meet." Patch said in astonishment.

"Superdog for the third time?" Cherry smirked.

"No..." Patch rolled his eyes. "I got to meet this special team of dogs called the Road Rovers."

"No way!" Atticus smiled. "Tell us everything!"

Cherry gave a look since she didn't know who the Road Rovers were, but that would be a story for another time.

The End


End file.
